My Dark Side
by iwaseatingthosebeans
Summary: Chloe breaks down and decides to tell Rachel the truth about her father's attempt to have Sera killed. Rachel attacks Chloe, calling her a liar and cuts Chloe out of her life. Desperate and alone, Chloe reaches out to Max only to find Max has been hiding a dark secret this whole time. Why did Max really leave Arcadia Bay? Why did Max abandon Chloe? She will soon find out...
1. Chapter 1

"You're a fucking liar!"

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.  
Chloe's heartbeat was way to loud in her ears.

"Rachel I'm sorry... I wish I was lying."

Chloe reached out a hand to Rachel but the other girl shrunk away.

Chloe's insides churned with icy fear.  
Please give me some sign that you're ok. Please tell me I didn't make the wrong choice.

Rachel's face had shut down. Her eyes were cold and her body language was closed.

Oh god.  
Please no.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and stood very still. "Chloe... that's not true... my dad isn't. A. Murderer."

"But he..."  
Rachel cut her off with an arrogant flick of her wrist.  
"I don't know what you're trying to get out of me by making this up but it won't work."

Chloe felt her blood boil as Rachel glared at her. She was just to exhausted and raw and hurting from everything that had happened.  
And she really needed Rachel to believe her.

"Rachel what the fuck is your problem? I wouldn't make something like this up. I fucking swear. I know that your parents are shitheads but I'm not fucking like them. I'd never betray you like that."

Rachel was shaking her head.  
Her voice was very small.  
"You're wrong... you must be wrong. I don't believe you... I can't believe you."

"Rachel please."  
Chloe tried to reach for Rachel's hand but she pulled away.

"Chloe... I think you need to leave now."  
"What? Fuck that. Rachel why are you treating me like this? I didn't fucking do anything."  
"Chloe... I can't... you need to go."  
"Rachel... what the fuck is your problem? What about you fucking trusting me? What about when I saved your life?"

Rachel's voice was dead.  
"I forgot. It's always all about you. I'm just supposed to sit still and be the person you need me to be. As soon as I'm even slightly independent from you, you can't handle it."  
"Rachel please don't..."  
Rachel talked over her.  
"It's not my fault that you've ruined your entire fucking life Chloe. I'm not the loser dropout who can't keep a single friend."

She felt talons of shame sink their claws into her heart.

"Ok". She choked. "I guess..."  
She couldn't think straight. Couldn't see straight.  
"I guess I'll just go..."  
She stumbled toward the door to Rachel's bedroom.  
Blurry shapes and then she was at Rachel's door.  
"Chloe honey, are you staying for dinner?"  
Rose. Rachel's step mom.

She shook her head. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Are you alright?"  
Chloe shook her head. She couldn't look at Rose.  
"I need to go." She choked.  
"Ok... you're always welcome here Chloe."  
Rose's voice was full of concern.  
Chloe nodded. "Thanks." She whispered.

Hand on the doorknob. Open.  
I'm outside.  
Stumble on the front steps.

Trip. On my knees. The sting of gravel against my hands. Get up again.  
Open the door. In the truck. Hands on the steering wheel.

Drive. Drive like I know where I'm going.  
Anywhere but here.

A sign illuminated by the truck's headlights.  
American rust. Solitude.  
Open the door. Get out. Slam the door.

Scream. Pick up the baseball bat. Smash everything.  
Fuck you Rachel.  
Let's see how those clothes you gave me fucking burn. Flick of a lighter. Fuck yeah.

Scream more. Sob. Smash everything.

After everything we had. You fucking betrayed me. Just like everyone else.

I knew you would.  
Collapse.  
Sob.

...

An orange glow from the burning clothes illuminated the surrounding trash as the stars came out. Chloe had gathered some branches and cardboard and created a makeshift fire.

She was curled on her side staring into the flames watching the extra clothing that Rachel had given her blacken and burn.

She had thrown up once but she still felt sick. Her stomach burned like she had swallowed a ball of hot lead. It hurt to much to move.

She pulled out her phone and stared at it with dead eyes.

* * *

5/21/2010 10:57 PM  
Messages: (3 unread)

Mom: 10:34 PM *  
Chloe I can't keep doing this. Please come home.

Step-fuck: 10:24 PM *  
You should come home Chloe. Please. Think of your mother.

Rachel Amber: 5:03 PM  
You: omw

Steph Gingritch: 9:12 AM  
I'm so jealous! :P oh well you're still the best Chloe. I wonder if she...

(New message) — (delete)

* * *

Rachel's probably out doing some popular girl bullshit.

Chloe shook her head weakly. Don't think about her.

The thoughts came anyway.

Did she ever even give a fuck about me or was I just a distraction from how shitty her dad is? As soon as I got inconveniently honest, she got rid of me.

No. Stop.  
Fuck it. Nothing left to lose.

(New message)  
To: Rachel Amber

Rach Please...  
I so did not mean to hurt you. You mean the world to me. I trust you.

Chloe stared at the message for a long minute.  
Blind desperation. Ache.  
(send)

Her phone buzzed almost instantly and faint thrill flickered in her chest

Rachel Amber: 11:04 PM  
Verizon Alert: This message failed to send. Please try again later.

I guess her phone is off.

Rach?  
(Send)

This message failed to send.

Chloe snarled weakly and let her phone drop from numb hands.  
She let her head drop and her eyes close.

Fuck everything.

...

She knew she was asleep because William sat next to her staring into the fire.

"Hey dad." She said weakly.  
William didn't speak. He simply placed a warm blanket over her. It was old, ragged, and musty but it kept out the cold.  
"Dad? What do I do now? I can't go home and face mom and David. I can't talk to Rachel."

William nodded saying nothing.  
Chloe's insides ached.  
They watched the fire together.

* * *

 _So this is the beginning of a little experiment for me... I wanted to try and write something much darker than my other Max / Chloe story. I found myself struggling for ideas for my first story and I think it's because I think of LIS in general as a fairly dark story with brief patches of warmth. Writing warm and fuzzy Max/Chloe plots is really fun... but I was feeling stuck. So... time to write about some tough shit instead which feels much more true to the original characters for me._

 _Also this time around, I want to take a lot more liberties with the canon in order to expand on these characters._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _..and more to come soon :)_

Edit: wow thanks so much for the support! I've come up with a plot arc for the entire story but be warned... it's pretty dark. It (hopefully) will be the kind of plot that feels true to the characters and the LIS universe.

I really love Chloe as a character. The feeling of being entirely alone really resonates with me and reminds me of the hardest parts of when I was 16. I had one friend who I really loved at that age... but he ended up going to a different school and totally forgot about me. Pretty much exactly like Chloe's story except he never really came back. I still miss him.

Rachel's reaction at the start of the story comes from personal experience for me. My parents are really good at denying anything that they find uncomfortable.. no matter how much that hurts anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Stab.  
Stop.  
Stab.  
Stop please.  
Stab.

Wake up... vision is blurry. God my stomach hurts. So badly. Stabbing pain.  
Taste of blood in my mouth. Can barely move.

She was freezing cold. The fire had died down and her thin jacket wasn't enough to protect her against the icy wind.

Shiver. Cold piercing like needles. I can't see anything except a few glowing embers from my fire. Where's my phone? What time is it?

3:24 AM. No new messages. 3% battery left.  
Fucking figures.  
Fuck you Rach.

God... what do I do now?  
I have no where to go and no one gives a fuck about me. Do I even have anyone to live for?  
Stop. Don't think like that.

I can't stay here... it's to cold. I'm going to freeze no matter where I go... so I guess I'll have to go home and face fucking David.

I already miss you so much Rach.

Cmon Chloe... get up.  
Her body felt so weak.  
Fuck this weakness bullshit. Leave the whining to the Y chromosome.

She got up slowly and braced herself against more pain. Her stomach flared but she gritted her teeth and stood up.

Fuck you world.

She stared at the embers.

This looks mostly out... I don't want to start another Rachel forest fire... fuck it.

She awkwardly dumped sand on the last few glowing bits. Without them, the night was almost totally pitch black.

Look up. See the stars... they're so beautiful out here... reminds me that I'm so small and that my problems are small too.

She got into her truck and lay her head back against the seat. Her stomach burned in time to her dully beating heart. A safe place. I feel a little less hollow when I'm sitting here.

Hold the steering wheel until the world stops spinning.

Fuck home.  
It's not going to suck any less if I put it off. I really wish my truck had a working heater. I could just sleep in here.

Rachel's house was my home. Even with all of the crazy shit that her dad did.

I guess... I thought that if I told Rachel the truth, that it would all work out somehow. We could have run away together.  
Rachel felt like home way more than home ever did.

Chloe coughed and almost threw up again. Fuck. I should get to where I can lie down.  
Cmon Chloe... you got this.

Growl of the truck's engine. Tires picking the the gravel and dirt off of the road.

She almost drove to Rachel's house. No... I can't right now.  
I just can't.

...

Home.  
In through the window.  
Even though step-fuck lives here now, my room is my fortress.

Crash out on my bed. God I'm so tired.  
...but I can't sleep. Feels like a demon is eating my insides.

I can't believe... I thought Rachel would believe me...  
I thought we'd make it..

Chloe snarled weakly and collapsed into her pillow. She heard a dull thump as her phone tumbled off of her bed and hit the floor.

Shit.

She groped around in the dark reaching for it and clumsily hit a few buttons. When she brought it back up to her face, the screen displayed a single question:

Delete all messages from sender: Max Caulfield?  
(Yes) _ (No)

Ache.  
One more person who's given up on me.

Her thumb hovered above the yes key.

How many times had she lay in bed staring at these same seven words?  
Finger on the trigger to delete her oldest friend.

She sighed in defeat and let her hand fall limply.  
(No)  
I can't.

She didn't need to see the screen. She already knew what the last message from Max was:

Max 10:14 PM 5/17/2010 Please don't text me again.

That's what it looks like when your best friend gives up on you.

So many times. She had almost texted Max... and the night that Rachel had gotten out of the hospital, Chloe had been so over the moon that she had sent Max one last text.

Max please talk to me.

It's always so easy to stick to the promises you make to yourself until you forget for just a second why you made them. When you're really really miserable... or really really happy.

Max had... uncharacteristically... replied... and Chloe's last hopes had died their last death.

"Please don't text me again."  
5 words. The end of any chance that Max could ever give a shit about her.  
She never told Rachel.

Chloe lay in bed her face lit by the pale blue glow of her cell phone screen.

All she had to do was delete the message history. Max would never text her again and then could forget that Max had ever existed.

I never had a best friend growing up. You never existed. You were never here.

I could do the same trick on Rachel and then there would be no one shitty left. Better to never have had any friends than have tried and failed.

Fuck that.

I didn't make up all the fun we had together. When we were young, you were the one with the crazy parents and we would hide in my room and pretend you never had to go home.  
We shared everything because we were best friends.  
Best friends...  
... and you fucking ran out on me and never even looked back.

That's so fucked up.

Without even realizing it, Chloe's fingers had started typing out a message to Max.

Hey Max... WHAT THE FUCK?  
WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SHUT ME OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT. After everything we shared. After all the times I supported you and lied to your parents and did everything I could to protect you. You fucking ran out on me and never talked to me again?  
That's so fucked up. I don't care if I shouldn't be texting you... I'm going to text you every day until you respond.

Chloe started at the message.

What the fuck am I even doing?  
She's forgotten me... and she doesn't want to remember.  
She's probably off living the life of her dreams.

Heartbeat. Ache.  
No Rachel, no family. Nothing left to lose.

I miss you so much.

(Send)

Chloe's fingers spasmed and she dropped her phone.

Fuck you Max...

She pulled her phone back up and stared at the screen for a while. No Max did not immediately reply... big fucking surprise.  
Eventually she turned it off.  
It's not like I even expect a reply at this point.

Rachel.  
It's not like I ever expect to hear from you again either. I'm just one more inconvenient speed bump in your road to becoming a superstar.  
You'll probably laugh about me with all your popular friends and just keep going.  
Chloe price... the loser dropout who got suckered into falling for you. Your own personal play thing that you let go as soon as I got to real.

She started crying. Remembering their first kiss after the play. All their plans to run away together. Staying with Rachel every day in the hospital. Staying up and drinking together and laughing once Rachel got out. Feeling like someone in this empty world was actually worth it... for once.

Determined to tell Rachel the truth about her dad... and terrified of how she'd react.

...I should have listened to Sera...

Chloe's vision started to blur. It was 4 in the morning and she was exhausted... and it was all just to much.

Some part of her never wanted to wake up again.

* * *

 _So I knew pretty early on when starting this story that I wanted to have Chloe reach out to Max. What will happen? Well that all depends on why exactly Max hasn't been messaging Chloe back all along. Which I won't give away just yet :P_

 _Like I mentioned in the first chapter, I had my best friend totally ditch me at around 14 so a lot of this comes from personal experience. I never wrote him a giant fuck you text... but maybe I should have._

 _Also warning... the next chapter(s) might get pretty dark._


	3. Chapter 3

Zzzzt.  
Zzzzt.  
Zzzzt.  
Bling-bling!

Chloe muzzily lifted her head and tried to open her eyes. Her lashes were stuck together with a thick coating of dried tears.

Fuck I thought I turned my phone off...

She finally got her eyes open and fumbled around for her phone.

* * *

5/22/2010 10:33 AM  
Messages: (1 unread)

Max Caulfield: 10:32 AM. *  
Chloe please call me. I'm so sorry for everything and I promise I can explain just call me back...

Max Caulfield (3 missed calls)

* * *

Chloe's world froze. She could count the seconds in between her heartbeats.  
What the fuck.

Max?!

She fumbled open the menu and stared at Max's number. It was right there at the top of the recent calls list. Three times.  
She felt like she might throw up. Her hands were shaking so badly she could barely hold her phone.

God what do I say?

She sprung up out of bed and paced the room her body clenched in a tight knot.  
Ohgodwhatdoisaytoherwhatifshehatesme.  
She hurled herself back onto the bed and stared at the message. It was real.

Max Caulfield: 10:32 AM. *  
Chloe please call me. I'm so sorry for everything and I promise I can explain just call me back...

Bling-Bling!  
Chloe's phone buzzed and she jerked dropping it back on the bed.

Max Caulfield: 10:46 AM. *  
Chloe please.

God what?  
Ok... here goes?

With trembling fingers...  
(Call back)  
Fuck wrong button. Chloe fumbled the phone and it smacked onto the floor.  
Fuck!  
It's ok ... just ...  
(Call back)

She lifted the trembling phone to her ear.  
Ring...  
Oh god what if...  
Ring...  
I can't believe she...  
Ring...  
That fucking... her hands were sweaty and shaking.

"H - Hello?"  
Max's voice. She actually answered.  
Chloe's mind rocked for a second.

...and something broke inside her.

Hearing Max's voice was just way to much after everything that had happened.

Tears... more tears than she had cried in months came flooding down her cheeks.  
Her world disappeared into a torrent of grief and she curled into a little ball on the bed.

She wasn't loud but Max could definitely hear her.  
... and Max started crying to...  
They sat together for what felt like hours ... crying together like they were holding each other. Connected by two thin shells of plastic and a tangle of telephone wires.  
"Max..." Chloe whispered.  
Max cried harder.  
"I'm here."  
Please stay. If this is a dream, please don't wake up.  
You are my last lifeline.

Max sobbed and started coughing. When she could speak again, her voice was very small.

Ache.

"Chloe... I'm so sorry... I messed up so bad..."  
"Messed up? I... what?"  
"I'm confused... I thought you hated me?"

Max's voice grew stronger.  
"God Chloe no! I couldn't message you back. It's been my dad... he's been hitting me and my mom. He took my phone and computer away and told me to focus on school and that if he found me contacting anyone he would get angry. He's gotten so crazy."  
"Max... What the hell?"  
Chloe was stunned.

I had no idea...

"Do you remember how he used to drink and then get angry?"  
"Yeah."

Chloe could never forget. Max had hidden in Chloe's closet while Max's dad had raged downstairs. He had left... eventually...  
and they had snuck downstairs to find the coffee table smashed.  
Chloe would never forget the sound of him screaming at Max's mom.

It was one of the scariest memories of Chloe's young life.

"It's gotten way worse...  
He got obsessed with me doing well in school. He told me not to be a failure like him. He started monitoring all my text conversations and spying on my online time. Any time I contacted anyone, he would start screaming at me and my mom."

"Max... what the fuck? Why didn't you just run away?"

"I didn't want to leave my mom... but this morning he saw your text... I don't think he ever went to bed. He was up all night drinking and he got so angry. My mom tried to defend me and he hit her and she had to go to the hospital. She's ok now and she says that we're moving away from him. She got me a new phone and I called you back as soon as I could."

Max has been through hell this whole time and I had no idea. Oh Max.

A molten ball of rage was forming in Chloe's chest. This?! This is the reason Max hasn't been with me all this time?

Her hands were shaking and she couldn't see straight.  
Fuck. This.  
"Max... my god that's horrible..."  
Max coughed and started crying... harder than ever.  
"Chloe... I feel like my world is ending."

My poor Max.  
I know exactly how that feels.

Instant decision made. Max forgiven between one heartbeat and the next.  
"I'm here."  
Sob.  
"Chloe I feel so bad... I ditched you when you needed me so much... I couldn't even text you..."  
Sob.  
"Shhhhh angel... it's ok... I'm here now..."  
"Chloe?" Max whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"What am I going to do?"  
Ache.  
What the hell should Max do?

I don't know... this is some hardcore adult level shit. Max needs to stay safe.

"Max... I don't know what you should do... but I know that I love you and that you don't deserve any of that shit."  
Chloe heard a door slam in the background.

"Oh crap... sorry Chloe... I need to go..." Max whispered.  
"Oh... uh... ok..."  
Chloe's heart sank.

"Can we keep talking later?"  
"Uh... I don't know... sorry Chloe I really have to go... there's so much I still need to do."  
She sounds so scared.

"Sorry Chloe."

Everything she's been through...

"Max?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Call me any time you need to. I'm here for you. Always."

Max paused as if surprised.  
"Thanks Chloe..." Max sniffled. "That means a lot... I'm so sorry I let you down."

"You didn't let me down. Stay safe Max."  
There was a pause and Chloe heard a female voice in the background.  
"Ok... I will Chloe... and I'll call you soon... I promise... Bye... Chloe.  
The phone clicked and went dead.

Chloe sighed and lay back on the bed. She felt... conflicted...  
On the one hand, she was back connected with Max... but...

But she didn't feel connected to Max. Max sounded so ragged and...so tired.

I doubt Max's dad will let her and her mom separate without a fight. Fuck... that's so fucked up...  
And I thought I had it bad in the parent department. At least my step dad isn't a total psychopath alcoholic. I wish I could help her... I could visit her but I'd need to know where she is. It doesn't sound like she's in her normal house... as if I even know where that is...

Ache.

(New message)  
To: Max Caulfield  
Max... please stay safe. I'm rooting for you. If he hurts you, I will personally drive to Seattle and shove a tent stake up his ass.  
(Send)

How can you have just talked to someone and feel more disconnected from them than ever?  
Please text me back Max.

Chloe lay there on the bed for a long minute. She felt like her insides were tingling.

Breath in. Breath out. Momentary calm before the storm.

No. I can't leave Max alone with this. I'm going to Seattle. This could be like the adventure that Rachel and I always planned... except no Rachel.  
But I'm going. Alone if I have to.

I could see Max!

Just the thought brought tears to her eyes.  
Max... I've missed you so much.

First... I need to go see Rachel. I don't want to just disappear without at least trying to talk to her.  
I also need to grab our getaway bag. Rachel hid it in her locker so her dad couldn't find it. Good thing I know her combo. Sneaking into Blackwell...

God am I really doing this?

"Chloe?" A knock on her door.  
Shit. Mom.  
I'm not here. Please go away.  
"Chloe I know you're in there. I heard you."  
Damn it.  
"Yeah. I'm here." She growled.  
The door opened to reveal Chloe's mom looking irritated.  
"Thank you for coming home Chloe. We were worried about you."  
Chloe crosses her arms.  
"Yup..."

She's going to flip so hard when I run off to Seattle. Maybe I can just say I'm off visiting Max. I'll send her a text or something.

"Chloe I hope that next time, you make it home before midnight. It's my job to keep you safe. If you want to stay under my roof, I need you to be better."  
"Yeah mom... ok."

Lecture over now please. Max. Seattle. Gotta go.

Joyce eyed Chloe. "Since I know you have energy to stay out late, you can help me cook a nice dinner tonight. I thought I'd do homemade burgers."  
Chloe winced.  
"Actually mom... I... I can't."  
Joyce narrowed her eyes.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah I've got... plans." Chloe couldn't look at her mom. She started tracing the lines of her bedsheets with her eyes.  
Joyce sighed.  
"Ok Chloe... just be home before midnight tonight ok?"  
"Ok. Gotcha." Chloe nodded without looking up.  
Joyce sighed again and closed the door.

Mom gone. That could have been so much worse.

I've got to go.

A quick visit to Rachel's house and then to Blackwell.

* * *

 _So yeah... Max has had it really rough in this story. I wanted to give Max a really good reason why she hasn't been in contact with Chloe this whole time. I never really liked the canon story that Max just disappears for no reason... so I decided to expand on Max's family and past._ _I think that's what I love the most about LIS - the sense that the youth are the only sane people while all the adults are all crazy._

 _I love Chloe so much as a character and this is why... some people would avoid a friend in real trouble like this but all Chloe feels is anger and compassion. Chloe is such a badass who can take on the whole damn world. I want this story to feel like a sequel to BTS. Chloe taking on the crazy adults around her and staying strong through all of it... even while she's so alone._

 _More coming soon..._


	4. Chapter 4

Interlude: Chloe's diary

* * *

Hey Max.

So apparently I might get to actually see you. You know. After like 2 years of silence. No messages. No calls. Like... I get that your dad is fucking crazy and controlling... but you couldn't have at least found a way to message me?

I can't believe I'm actually coming to visit you. Here's my plan: I'm going to go grab my getaway bag from Blackwell. It has enough money and supplies to get me there and back. Then I take my truck and go.

I'm not sure what I'm going to tell my mom. Honestly, I don't know if I even care. After David, well, I just don't really give a fuck about this family anymore... if you could even call us a family. I just have to make sure she doesn't figure out what I'm doing until I'm already gone. She could try and stop me.

I'm scared for you. You sounded so small on the phone. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you while I wasn't there. I'll be there for you this time. I promise.

I wish you could meet Rachel...  
she would have totally ditched school in a heartbeat to come be there for you. Except she won't talk to me right now...  
All because I told her the truth about her dad. Her dad who's a murdering crazy psychopath. I miss her so much it hurts.

Shit has been really crazy here. I'll tell you more when I see you.  
Alright. Time to finish packing. See you soon.

I miss you.  
-Chloe

P.S. I really really miss you. Like a lot.  
It sucks.

* * *

 _I wanted reading this story to feel like playing a LIS episode and no LIS episode would be complete without dairy entries! I thought I'd post this while I work on the next main section. Chloe isn't texting this to Max - remember that Max hasn't texted Chloe back yet and their connection is still very shaky. So Chloe has written in her diary to help clear her head._

 _Writing question: does anyone else get what I've internally dubbed "story arc insecurity"? I have a good sense of where I want my story arc to go and all of the major events but the more I write, the more I feel the characters tugging me in different directions and I start to question it.  
Is my arc to complicated?  
To simple?  
Does it conclude to fast or to slow?  
To many twists? Not enough?  
_ _Tada: Story arc insecurity._

 _If anyone wants to share an experience or wisdom around this, it would be much appreciated :)  
As always please enjoy!_

 _More coming soon..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe's hands trembled on the steering wheel as she stared at the Amber house.  
Without Rachel next to her, the house looked like a cold, foreboding fortress. A castle of upper class elitism.

I wonder how ruthless James had to be to get where he is.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. But I can't go without seeing Rachel one last time.  
I don't want to admit it... but I'm scared of going to Seattle alone.  
Maybe in some crazy world I can convince Rachel to come with me.

Chloe checked her phone one last time.  
6:13 PM. 0 new messages.

Walking up to the Amber house. I can see the skid mark where I was parked yesterday.  
God was it only yesterday? It feels like a lifetime ago.

Knock knock knock.  
God what am I going to say to her?  
Hey Rachel it's me... I need to leave for a while but I needed to see you before I...  
go? Sorry I broke the relationship with your dad by the way...

The door opened. Rose. The step-mom. You married a monster.  
"Chloe! How are you?" Rose greeted Chloe with a warm smile.

Square my shoulders and clear my throat.

"I'm ok... is Rachel home?"  
"No... I actually thought you might be her. She's supposed to be home any minute."  
"Please come in..." Rose beckoned inside.  
Chloe nodded stiffly and walked past her into the house.

"Are you alright Chloe?"  
Chloe shook her head.  
"I'm fine."  
Rose gave her a worried glance.

Chloe heard approaching footsteps and James appeared from a side hall.  
"Ah... Chloe." Shit.  
James' voice was cultured and refined but... it always sounded hollow to Chloe's ears.

"Are you here to see Rachel?"  
Chloe nodded stiffly. "Yes"  
"You're welcome to stay for dinner if you would like."  
"Thanks Mr Amber... I don't think I can tonight. I just wanted to see Rachel real quick."

Please stop talking to me.

"Excellent. Rachel should be home any minute now." James said in his snake smooth voice.  
He paused for a second in thought.

"Tell me Chloe... did anything happen with Rachel last night? She barely spoke to us this morning. It was so unlike her."

Yeah... I told her what you did.

"No... not that I can think of... hey do you mind if I wait for Rachel in her room?"  
James blinked.

"Of course not. I'll let her know you're here."

Good dodge. Avoid the murdering crazy rich snake dad.

Rachel's room... oh god it looks exactly the same. The masks on the walls. The map...

This room used to feel like home... but not anymore...

Chloe collapsed into the chair by Rachel's bed. Fuck... I fucked up so badly. I shouldn't have told you about your dad.  
You were so much happier not knowing...  
We could have been so much happier...  
And you could have come with me to Seattle.

A hiss of breath made Chloe look up and she froze in fear when she saw Rachel standing in the doorway.  
The light from the hall caught warm flecks of red-gold in her hair.

Chloe's heart missed a few beats.

Dressed in her usual ripped flannel shirt and jeans...  
She's... beautiful...

"Chloe... I... what are you doing here?"  
Chloe's vision blurred with tears.

God what do I say?  
I missed you so much.

"I... I have to go... like... leave Arcadia Bay."  
Chloe looked down. "I needed to see you before I... before I go.."

I need you.

Rachel stared for a long minute her eyes shimmering. She sat down on her bed facing the taller girl.

"You're leaving?" She asked quietly.  
"Yeah." Ache.  
Please come with me.

"Like... for good?"  
"I... I don't know. I need to visit my best friend. She's in trouble. Then... I don't know... I... don't really have a reason to come back."

Rachel you're my reason.

Rachel bowed her head and seemed to shrink in on herself.

"Except for you." The words spilled out of Chloe's mouth before she could stop them.  
Rachel looked up to meet Chloe's eyes. Her own were swimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry about what I said. Sera told me not to tell you but I didn't listen to her. I should have..."  
Chloe felt her insides wobble.  
"I fucked up so badly. I'm so sorry Rach."

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut.

Heartbeat.  
Rachel's shoulders shook once.

"Chloe... I... can't... " She whispered.  
No...

A single tear traced down Rachel's cheek as she shook her head.

"I can't... not after... I just... I can't..."

Chloe reached out a hand to Rachel and placed it on her cheek.  
Please...  
"Please come with me..."  
Please don't give up on me Rach.

Rachel leaned into her hand and cried with her eyes closed.  
"Chloe... I... I think you should just forget about me."

No...

"I... I could never forget about you... Rachel you're ... you're ...  
You're amazing and you're beautiful and my world isn't shit without you in it.."  
Pause. Heartbeat.  
"Chloe... no... it's to much... I can't..."  
Rachel shrunk away from Chloe.  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Chloe... I... I think you should go. Go help your friend and... and forget about me... Please."  
Chloe nodded through her own tears.  
"Ok... " Chloe nodded. "I guess I'll go... but I'll never... forget about you..."  
Rachel nodded her face a mess of tears.

"I'll never forget you Chloe price... I hope your life is amazing..."  
Rachel's voice was all wobbly.  
"You to..."  
Chloe reached out and kissed the top of Rachel's head.  
Without warning, Rachel embraced her. Rachel clung to her like she would never let go.  
Rachel I love you please don't go.  
Please come with me I need you so badly.

...and I have to let you go. I need to go help Max. Alone if I have to.

Chloe was the one to break the hug first.  
"Goodbye Rach." She whispered.  
They stared into each other's eyes for a long minute.  
"Goodbye Chloe." Rachel turned her head away and stepped back.

Time to go.

One last look around Rachel's room. This might be the last time I see it. Don't forget the way it looked. One last look at Rachel. Don't forget how she looks right now. Might never see her again.

Rachel watching as I turn to leave. I need to focus. Stay strong for Max... she needs me right now. Walk down the stairs. Don't show anything on my face. Pretend everything is normal. Rose is watching me.  
Step outside.  
Breathe in breathe out. Feel the cool night air.  
Don't think about how much pain I'm in. I have work to do.  
Time to go.

* * *

 _Thank you so much to everyone who's been so encouraging! After so much great advice about story arc insecurity, I decided to just jump in and write the plot that I'm excited about. I have it pretty much all planned out and I'm now several chapters ahead. They need some more polish though so I'll post them when they're done.  
_

 _Does anyone else get shy about posting new parts of their story? I definitely do especially when I'm posting something emotional / intense. Since this story has been hitting some pretty intense topics, it's been making me pretty shy every time I post and I'd be curious of other people feel that way sometimes._

 _As always please enjoy!_

 _More coming soon..._


	6. Chapter 6

3/6/2009 7:14 PM

Chloe Price: I'm coming to visit you.  
Max Caulfield: Really?! Wow. Um... wow.  
Max Caulfield: What about your school?  
Chloe Price: I got some time off. Don't worry about me.  
Max Caulfield: When will you get here?  
Chloe Price: As soon as I can. How are you doing?  
Max Caulfield: I'm ok... for now. Mom and I are staying in a hotel. He doesn't know where. She says she wants to meet with him though to try to work things out... I keep telling her not to but she won't listen to me.  
Chloe Price: That hella sucks  
Max Caulfield: Yeah I'm really scared  
Max Caulfield: Chloe I'm so sorry about everything. I feel so bad.  
Chloe Price: Not your fault! Stay strong Max. I'll be there soon.  
Max Caulfield: (heart)  
Max Caulfield: Chloe... it's been a nightmare here... having you here would be amazing.  
Chloe Price: Be there soon.

* * *

 _Another important piece of LIS - text message conversations! I also want to say a big thank you to this community. I haven't written stories much before writing and I notice that my writing in other areas of my life is getting a lot better really quickly thanks to this. I wouldn't be motivated to write like this if I didn't have a place to share it._

 _Also Max is sending Chloe a heart there but I had to change it since the less than character doesn't work on here. Less than + 3._

 _Also sorry that I'm such a slow writer. No matter how much I practice... I'm still really slow..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe snuck into Blackwell.

Rachel had given her a spare key that she had stolen from Samuel. With a key, it was easy to slip in through a side door and luckily, no one was around.

Get in, grab the bag, get out.

Walking down the dark hallways alone was erie and Chloe almost instinctively started moving quietly. Shadows seemed to dark and every soft sound she made echoed in her ears.

Stay on target Chlo. Focus on Max. She needs you right now.

Rachel's locker. 0722. Her birthday. The lock made a quiet clinking sound as it opened.

The locker was tall enough to hold a backpack and a stack of books and binders. The getaway bag was right where they had left it.

Black with pink stars. Rachel's old backpack from middle school. Chloe opened the bag and checked the contents.  
Cigarettes. Check.  
Snacks. Check.  
Changes of clothes.  
Frank and Damon's money... that she had stolen from Drew.  
Something she tried not to think to much about. It's money and I'm going to use it to help Max.

A picture on the bottom of Rachel's locker caught Chloe's eye. Actually it was a small photo album open to a page full of photos.  
All of them were of a young girl Chloe didn't recognize with dark hair and angular features.  
In one picture, Rachel was hugging the girl as she laughed into the camera. In another, the three Ambers were at the beach with the girl.  
Another was a photo of the girl unwrapping a huge present.

What the hell?  
What is this?

She flipped the photo album closed. On the front were the engraved words:  
"Emma Dawn Amber"  
Someone had written "love you sis" in pen below them.

What the hell? Is this Rachel's sister? Dark hair... she must be Rose's daughter. A half-sister then. Where is she? What happened to her? Why did Rachel never mention her?

"What the hell..." she breathed.

She heard a mutter of voices from an adjacent hall and she quickly shut the locker as quietly as she could. Without thinking, she shoved the photo album into the getaway bag and slung it across her shoulders.  
A flashlight beam arced across the wall and the voices got louder.

Time to get the hell out of here.

She took off quietly down the hall moving as lightly as she could with the heavy pack.

She ducked back through the side door and sprinted back toward her truck. She was so busy looking back at Blackwell that she missed the figure standing in the shadows by her truck.

"Chloe. Price."  
She froze in fear.  
Oh FUCK.

Principle Ray Wells stood with a quiet smirk between her and her truck.

"Breaking into private property and taking items belonging to our students. This is... quite a problem."  
His teeth bared in a shark like smile.

* * *

 _So I think I was most nervous about posting this because it commits me to the story arc I have planned more than anything else. Rachel's sister and Chloe getting caught are big events. There's no turning back now._

 _I'm scared... but also excited... and more scared._


	8. Chapter 8

So let's recap. Principal Ray Fucking Wells stopped me last night. He called my parents and they came to drive me home.  
I have never seen my mom that fucking mad. Somehow she didn't kill me on the spot.

David locked my truck in the garage and literally slept by the door to make sure I couldn't go out.  
In the morning, they dragged me back for this "official meeting."

Words cannot describe how much I want to fucking torch this place right now.  
And punch Wells and David in the dick.  
Repeatedly.

Never mind how bad Max needs me right now. I need to get out of here.

"Are you listening to me Chloe?" Wells demanded.  
Lock eyes with the predator. Show no fear.  
"No."

Wells frowned. "Chloe we did not part on good terms. Do you remember what the terms of our engagement were?"  
"Yeah... don't fuck up and Blackwell might let me back to clean the toilets?"

Wells' frown intensified into a glare.  
"We agreed, Ms Price, that your reinstatement into Blackwell would be contingent on your good behavior in the coming months. While I am not privy to your private affairs, I am certain that breaking into our school does not constitute good behavior."

Wells' stare traveled between Chloe, her mother, and David.

"I am well within my rights to turn your daughter over to the police... I will need some sign of good faith from you all that I do not need to take legal action against Ms. Price to keep her off of Blackwell property."

Joyce and David exchanged a charged glance and David nodded.  
"Give me your truck keys Chloe." David demanded.

Oh Fuck.  
"What? No!"

"This isn't a request young lady." David stuck out his hand. "It's this or the police."  
Wells looked down his nose at her. "This would be an appropriate start. Perhaps Ms Price will be responsible enough in the future to appropriately handle a motor vehicle."

Chloe's vision blurred red with rage. You fucking assholes.

Without speaking she dug in her pockets and wordlessly placed her keys in David's outstretched hand. David jerked his hand away and Wells nodded with a smile of smug satisfaction. "Excellent."

Wells reached down and held up Rachel's old backpack with pink stars. "Now then Chloe, could you kindly inform me of the original owner of this piece of property?"  
Chloe's voice was dead.  
"Rachel. Amber."  
Wells smile grew wider.  
"How... interesting... I will return her property and inform her of your... interest in her locker contents."  
Fuck you.  
"Whatever."

Thank god I managed to pocket the money when Wells wasn't looking. I also managed to snag that photo album. I didn't mean to take it but I sure as hell don't want Wells seeing it.

"That will be all Ms. Price... I have duties to attend to." He got up to go and opened the door for the Price family to leave. Joyce shot Chloe one last disgusted look and got up. David followed.

God what do I do. How do I get to Max...

"Chloe..." Joyce looked at her despairingly.  
Chloe sighed and got up. She did not look at anyone.

"Young lady..." David growled.  
Joyce marched Chloe outside and down the steps of Blackwell.

"Mom... Please..."  
Joyce turned her face a mask of anger.  
"Get. In. The car."  
Chloe stood her ground.  
Joyce's eyes blazed.  
"Young lady this is to much... get in the car. Now."

Whatever happens to me. Whatever consequences I have to face. I'm doing this for Max. She's what matters right now.

"I can't" Calm.  
"Excuse me?" Growled David. Rage.

"I can't. I promised someone I'd help them. My friend is in real danger and if I can't get to her, she might get hurt."  
Joyce's eyes narrowed.  
"Who?" Demanded David.

"It's Max." Chloe said quietly.  
"Max?! You've heard from Max?" Joyce's voice was shocked.  
"She's in trouble? What happened to her?"

Chloe paused for a second before telling the truth.  
"It's her dad. He's become violent. He and her mom just split. She needs my help. Badly"

"Who's this Max?" David interjected.  
Chloe took a deep breath and tried to give a measured response.  
"Max Caulfield. My old best friend who moved to Seattle. She's... in danger... and she really needs my help."

David scowled.  
"That's convenient."

"Mom please..." Chloe flipped her phone open and showed Joyce Max's name at the top of her call list. "There she is. She called me yesterday morning. We've been talking and texting ever since."

David crossed his arms.  
"This in no way justifies your behavior. Her parents are adults and I'm sure they can work everything out without your interference."

Jesus David. Please don't do this now.

"But..."  
David talked over her.

"Chloe I don't care what you and your friend have made up to try and get you out of trouble but I know that you've been involved with Blackwell drug users for long enough. Be honest, that bag that you stole contained drugs right?"

Cigarettes and weed. So sort of.

"No... just things I'd need for my trip to visit Max!"  
David sneered at her.  
"You're a poor liar. I have half a mind to tell Wells to search that bag and see what he finds."  
Please no.

"Mom... Please I need to see Max. I was just grabbing that bag that Rachel and I packed full of supplies. Please Max is in such a shitty situation!"

...but Joyce was shaking her head...

"Chloe I am at my wits end with you. All of the trouble you get into. I can't have you running off to Seattle... Maybe David is right... maybe you need to face some consequences."

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

...the pain and exhaustion of the last few days was just to much...

"Jesus mom! Can't you fucking see that I'm just trying to help Max? I thought you cared about her!"  
Joyce took a step back as if Chloe had slapped her.

Breath in. Breath out.

"I'll find my own way to help Max... even if you don't believe me."

Turn. Walk away.  
"Get back here!" David shouted.  
No.

* * *

 _I promise I won't keep Chloe trapped in Arcadia Bay forever but some stuff has to happen before she can leave..._

 _Hope you enjoy ^^_

 _More coming soon..._

 _Hey I just realized that this chapter represents me getting through a full day of story time! Yay. Go me.  
Also a huge thank you to everyone who's had such awesome feedback! It's funny how I only feel "right" about a chapter until about two days after I post it..._

 _Update / tune up: I didn't change much. Just a few of the dialog moments that sounded overdramatic. Chloe can be a drama queen but I don't think she would in this situation. She's too busy focusing on helping Max._


	9. Chapter 9

3/7/2009 4:03 PM  
Messages: (0 unread)

(New message)

Chloe Price: Hey Max. Please don't freak out. I hit a small delay on my end but I'm leaving tonight. I love you. Stay strong. I'll be there soon.

(Send)

* * *

Chloe stared up watching the trail of her cigarette smoke curl into the sky.

Peaceful sounds. Woodland creatures. Wind in the trees. My junkyard. My fortress away from all the crazy.

She lay on the hood of her dad's old car.

Max...  
I'm going to come save you.  
I promise.  
I can hot wire my truck...  
and I can break the garage lock if I have to.

I'll wait until late tonight and then I'll steal my truck back when David is asleep.  
Then I'm fucking out of here... and I'm not looking back.

Her phone buzzed.

Max Caulfield: Hey Chloe are you around?.  
Chloe Price: Yeah. I've got some down time before I can go. How are you doing?  
Max Caulfield: Can I call? I really really need to hear your voice.  
Chloe's stomach wobbled.  
Of course you can. Please.

Chloe Price: Yes!  
(send)

Within a second...

(buzz)  
(buzz)  
(buzz)  
Chloe's phone lit up with Max's old picture.

I wonder if she looks different now. I wonder if she would even recognize me...  
I miss her so much.

(Accept)

"Hey Max." Chloe tried to wrap her words in a warm blanket.  
"Hey Chloe." Max whispered.  
You don't sound so ok.

"Hey Max... it's so good to hear your voice. How are you doing?"

I really hope you're at least sort of kind of ok.

"I'm ok... I guess. I just... Chloe I... What made you delay?"  
Chloe sighed.  
"Max I'm so sorry... I needed to grab some supplies from my friend's locker. The principle thought I was stealing and my mom got super freaked out. My step dad took away my truck keys."  
"Wow... Chloe... are you in trouble? Are you still going to be able to come?"

"Max, I'm not going to let a damn thing stop me from getting to you. I've hot wired my truck before. I can do it again."  
Max paused for a long second.  
"What about your parents?"  
"I can get past them. I'm just waiting until it's dark. Getting to you is what matters."  
"Isn't someone going to try and stop you?"  
"I'd like to see them try. No one is going to stop me from being there for you. Not ever again."

Max sighed and her voice got a little calmer.  
"Wow you're like... crazy brave. Like you're just defying your parents like that?"  
"Yeah... I guess I'm kinda used to it these days. A lot of shit has gone wrong since you were here."  
"Like what?"  
"My mom remarried a dick weasel of a guy who's made my life miserable... and I... haven't exactly been doing so hot ever since... well you know. Shit has been really hard."

"Oh Chloe... I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about your life. I was to busy being scared of my dad. I guess I kind of abandoned you huh?"  
Chloe's eyes teared up a little.  
"Max... I don't blame you. We've had a lot of shit we've each had to deal with. Just promise me you won't do it again ok?"  
Max sighed.  
"I promise."  
They were both silent for a little while.

"Hey Chloe?" Asked Max. "Is it ok if I like... talk to you about some stuff? I mean... "  
Max paused.  
"I mean... I have no one that I can talk to here. I avoid everyone at school because I don't want them to know what's really going on with me."

"Please talk to me Max... it would be awesome."

"T-thanks Chloe."  
Max was silent for a long minute.

"Chloe... I feel like it's my fault. All of the horrible things that happened with my dad. I know it's not true but I can't stop feeling that way."

"When my dad died, I couldn't stop being angry at myself... like if only I had done something different he would still be here."  
Max started crying quietly.  
She spoke through her tears.

"But I helped him. I lied for him and fought with him and I stole money for him. He would always promise that things would get better but he would always start drinking again no matter what I did."  
She sucked in a ragged breath.  
"Chloe I tried... so much..."

"Max I'm so sorry..." Chloe's voice caught for a second and she cleared her throat.  
"It's so not your fault. Your dad sounds like he's really fucked up... I think you've done all you can."

Max mad a small sad sound of agreement.

"I think when one person in a family is really sick, it sometimes makes people around them a little sick too. I've seen it with my mom. She remarried that paranoid asshole and he rubbed off on her. She used to be so nice.. but not anymore... it's not your fault you can't get through to them Max. Do you hear me Max? Not. Your. Fault."

I just want to wrap her in the biggest hug.

"Hey Chloe..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you... tell me a story? Something out of your life to take my mind off all this."

"Yeah... Sure..."  
Chloe thought for a minute...

... and she decided to tell Max everything. Everything that had happened since Max had left.

It took a long time. Chloe had been through a lot.

She told Max about David and Joyce. Failing in school and getting kicked out.  
Falling for Rachel and how Rachel had stopped talking to her.  
How she had missed Max so damn much and how sorry she was that Max had suffered in silence.

While she was talking, the sun started to set and the light changed.  
The junkyard became a city of rust and gold.  
It's so beautiful here.

"...and that's when I texted you. I was feeling so horrible and I really really missed you. Like so bad. And now David took my truck keys... but that's not stopping me. I'll come be there for you Max, I promise."  
Max was silent for a long minute.

"Wow Chloe... after everything you've been through. You'd drop everything for me?"  
"Max... you're my number one priority. My parents can go fuck themselves for all I care."

Max let out a defiant giggle almost despite herself. Then her tone became more somber.  
"What about that girl you like?"

"I don't know... she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. She told me to forget about her."

"I'm so sorry Chloe... she sounds so amazing."  
"Yeah... I miss her a lot. Not as much as I miss you though."  
"Thank you Chloe... you'll be here soon right?"  
"Yes... I promise."  
"T-Thank you."

"Hey... Price!"  
Chloe froze in fear.  
What the fuck?! Frank's voice. What the hell is he doing here?

Frank emerged from behind one of the piles of smashed cars.  
"Price." Frank stood with a scowl and his arms crossed staring at Chloe on the phone.  
He does not look happy.

"Shit! Max... I gotta go... I'll text you when I leave Ok?"  
"Chloe is everything ok?"  
"Yeah. I just gotta go for a bit. Love you ok?"

"Love you too." Max Whispered.

(End Call)

She looked up warily to meet Frank's angry glare.  
"Price. I've been looking for you everywhere... we need to talk."

Not good.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry for keeping Max from Chloe! I didn't even realize when I first planned out this story how agonizing it was going to be to keep them apart for so long. I'm really excited about how it all plays out and I promise that I'm only keeping them apart for an even more epic ending where they can come back together._

 _TL-DR.. stick around for the ending. I promise I'll make it worth it._

 _Update / tune up: I rewrote the opening dialog in this scene. It felt weird to me to have Max jump straight into telling Chloe about her life without asking about why Chloe was delayed so I added that first. The conversation between them now reminds me of a conversation I had with a friend of mine about standing up to her shitty parents._


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey... Frank."

"Price. Follow me"  
Chloe followed Frank warily as he led her towards his RV.

He looks pretty rough.

Frank had dark circles under his eyes and a uneven ugly stubble. He looked like he hadn't slept since Chloe had last seen him.

The inside of his RV looked like Frank did. Newspaper clippings, old photos, and posters littered the floor.

Is this all because of what happened with Damon? Fuck... Frank I'm so sorry.

"How are you doing Frank?" Chloe stood in the doorway.

"Come in Price, then we'll talk."  
That might not be such a good idea right now.  
"Maybe... I'll stay here. No one's around... What's up?"

Frank sighed.  
"Price... I know you still have Damon's money."

Shit I thought he had bought my lie. It's in my back packet right now from when I grabbed it out of the getaway bag.

"You know I couldn't find it in Drew's room. After Damon attacked him, I don't know what happened to it."

"I know you're lying." Frank eyed her.  
"Chloe I had to kill my oldest friend because of you. Don't add to my shit pile."

Damn.  
Frank looks exhausted.  
"Tell me where it is... or we have a big problem."

What do I tell him? Looking around his RV for ideas... What a fucking mess.  
Wait... what the hell?

One of photos on the floor looked like it had been torn from a newspaper... and it was a picture of the girl from Rachel's photo album.  
Emma?

"What is that?"  
Frank scowled.  
"What is what?"  
"That girl... in that photo... I've seen her before. Who is she?"  
Frank's eyes followed Chloe's finger to the picture. His glare turned to stone.

"She's no one."  
"No she's not... I've seen her before. You know about her don't you?"  
"No. Don't ask."  
"But..."  
"Chloe you need to learn to keep your fucking nose out of other people's business ok? Now, how about getting me that money? Where the fuck is it?"

Uhhhh...  
"It's back at my house... I can go get it for you tonight. I'll have to bring it back tomorrow."  
By which time I should be in Seattle. If everything goes right.

Frank eyed her.  
"I'll be here same time tomorrow. If you lie to me again Price, I'm coming for you."

"Jeez man... no need to go all evil drug lord on me. I'll be here tomorrow same time. Cool?"  
"We're not cool. Tomorrow with the money, be there."  
Frank tossed a hand at her.  
"Get out of my sight."

Chloe took one last look around the trailer. No other obvious clues. Just that one photo of Emma.

Time to get the fuck out of here.  
Chloe retreated from the mess in Frank's trailer.

Why the hell would Frank of all people know about Rachel's sister?

Stay on target Chloe. The Amber family can deal with its own shit.  
You have a Max to save.

* * *

3/7/2009 9:42 PM  
Messages:

Chloe Price: I'm leaving tonight at midnight. I'm going to break into my garage and hot wire my truck. I'll text you when I go.

Max Caulfield: (heart)  
Max Caulfield: I'll stay up and wait for your text.  
Max Caulfield: Plz don't get caught. Text me how it all goes.

Chloe Price: I won't. I will. Be there soon. Stay strong.

* * *

It took Chloe over an hour to walk back home from the junkyard. Night had fallen and the stars had come out in full.

All the lights at the house were out.  
No one's... awake? God I hope.

If David is sleeping against my door again, I'm totally fucked. Hopefully they won't expect me to come home again so soon.

Sneak in through my window. No yells from David. I guess I'm in the clear. Grab my old backpack from school (fuck you school) and start shoving things into it.  
Extra clothes.  
Frank's money.  
My cigs and small stash of weed.

Chloe paused and her heart thudded against her chest. A small picture of her and Rachel at the beach sitting on her table had caught her eye.  
Rachel had her hands up in a peace sign and Chloe had her arms around her. Rachel's right hand disappeared out of the frame to hold the camera.

We look so carefree.

Rachel had written on the photo.  
Xoxo  
-R.A.

Chloe pulled out the photo album from her back pocket and compared the handwriting.

Love you sis.

It looked the same.  
Did Rachel really have a sister she never told me about?  
What else didn't she tell me?  
Did I ever really know her at all?

Why didn't she trust me?

A small sound from the hall made Chloe jump. Gotta get out of here. I can't think about this shit right now.  
She stuffed the photo album and the picture of Rachel into the bag.

That just left her laptop. She reached for it... and instead of packing it, she woke it up.

I know this is a bad idea but I need to know.

She pulled up a search bar.

Rachel Amber Sister.  
Nothing.  
Rachel Amber's social media profiles. Nothing Chloe hadn't seen before. No mention of any siblings.

Why does the Amber family never talk about her? There's not even a single picture of her in the house.

She tried Emma Amber. Nothing. Some girl in Washington. Not her.  
Why would Frank know about her when no one else does?

Emma Dawn Amber Arcadia Bay.

(Searching...)

Oh god. Oh no. Oh god no.  
Here she is.

Emma Dawn Amber (deceased)  
Oh god.  
Killed. A hit and run. Suspected drunk driving.  
One accused suspect but all charges were dropped because there was insufficient evidence.

The accuser was James Amber.  
The accused was Ryan Caulfield.

Oh god.

* * *

Update / tune up: I changed a few of the lines with Frank. Other than that, this scene flows pretty well when I read it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe couldn't tear her eyes away from the picture on her computer screen.  
Emma Dawn Amber  
(1998 - 2008)

God she was only ten...

Killed 2008 September 12th.

Three weeks before Max had moved.  
Was this why she left?

God was this why I lost my best friend?

Ache.

My poor Max...  
And Rachel... god losing her sister like that...

James Amber had accused Ryan Caulfield of being the driver...  
But there hadn't been enough proof.

"I will not stop until I find justice for my daughter. There is more evidence out there and I will find it."

James had been out for revenge.  
...And Ryan had run.  
Leaving Max right in the middle of it all.

Chloe grabbed her phone and quickly typed out a message to Max.

Chloe Price: Max you're in danger. You know your dad killed someone right? Stay away from him until I get there.

Please stay safe Max. I'll be there soon.

She pulled up another search digging for details about Ryan. She found a few matches on social media but nothing that looked like him. No other news articles either.  
Just the one about how he might have hit and run the sister that Chloe had never met.

Her phone buzzed and Chloe looked down.

Max Caulfield: Yes. I know.

Of course Max would know. It must be the nightmare that Max tries to forget every day.

Chloe Price: I'm almost ready to go.

After everything Max has been through, I need to see her. Tell her everything I've felt about her.  
Chloe's phone buzzed again and at first, the words on her phone screen didn't make any sense.

Then the world tilted sideways.

Max Caulfield: Don't come.

What?

Chloe's heart froze.

Oh god...  
I can't breath.

Fingers typing...

Chloe Price: What do you mean?!

Heart beating to fast. Get up to start pacing.

Max Caulfield: He hurts people who get to close to me. Don't come.

Max no... Keep pacing. Terrified.  
I shouldn't have said anything... god no!

Chloe Price: Max please don't do this. Chloe Price: Don't let him win.

No response...  
Stomach in knots. Breathing to fast. No oxygen...

Typing...

Chloe Price: I miss you so much.

Fuck it.

Chloe Price: I'm coming anyway.

*buzz*

Max Caulfield: I won't tell you where we're staying. Don't come.

A punch in the stomach.  
No no no!  
I can't... no... I didn't mean to...

Chloe Price: Max this is crazy. Please.

Silence...

Chloe Price: Max?

Trembling...

Chloe Price: Max!

Chloe's phone lay dead. No messages from Max.

No!  
Max you cannot pull this shit on me!

(Call - Max Caulfield)  
Ring...  
Ring...  
Ring...  
Blip!  
"This user has not configured their voicemail. Please try your call again later. Goodbye."  
Click.

Chloe stared at the phone in her shaking hand.  
Silence ringing.

...

12:32 AM

Chloe Price: Max please.

...

12:45 AM

Chloe Price: Max I love you and you don't deserve this. Please just talk to me. I'll do anything to help you. I know that he's treated you so horribly. Please don't let him scare you into hiding from the people who love you.

Chloe Price: I love you. I love you and I miss you. So much.

...

1:04 AM

Chloe Price: Max please. I'm lost without you.

...

1:54 AM

No response  
Max was gone.

Lying in bed with a hole where Max had been.

Sleep. Eventually...  
Too exhausted not to.  
Empty space where Max had been...

* * *

Waking up. Hurting. Turning over.

Drifting off again.  
Dreams of dad and Max and the people long gone...

* * *

Wake up again. Hurting.  
It's light outside.

Roll over to check my phone -  
No messages.  
11:21 AM

Try not to cry. Tears leak out from the corners of my eyes anyway.

It's no use.

I used to have somewhere to go. Some problem to solve.

Lay in bed. Curls of cigarette smoke spiraling onto the ceiling.

Give no fucks about anyone anymore. Just like I'm used to.  
People aren't worth it.

The thought won't go away though...

Max was worth it.

Some small part of me won't shut up.  
Saying that Max still needs my help.  
No matter how much it hurts.

Shut up!  
Please let me hurt alone.

No. Max needs you.  
And you know you'll never forgive yourself if something bad happens to her.

Have you really tried everything you can to find her?

No... I guess I haven't.  
I guess... I need to figure out where she is... but I don't know how.

Max was mixed up with Rachel somehow.  
Something really horrible happened and drove Max out.  
If I knew more about what happened, maybe I'd know how to get to Max.

Alright... that sort of sounds like a plan.  
Figure out what happened with Ryan and Emma.

I need to ask Rachel. All the things she never told me.  
I know this is going to suck but I have to try.

(New message)  
To: Rachel Amber  
Hey Rach, I'm still in Arcadia Bay.  
I found out something really important and I really need to talk to you about it.  
It's about your sister... the one you never told me about.

(Send)

Almost immediately...

11:35 AM  
Verizon Alert: This message failed to send. Please try again later.

Her phone is off?

She tried a call... but it went straight to voicemail without ringing.

Her phone broke?  
Or... did she block me?  
Or did something happen to her?

I can't worry about any of that right now.

Who else could I talk to?  
James? Oh no. Not unless I absolutely have to.

Did Frank know something?  
I think so...  
I could go visit him... and I did promise him that money today.

Ugh.

Maybe I should just give it back.  
Keep Frank from coming after me or my family.  
And maybe he'll will tell me what he knows.

Seems like a not totally horrible place to start.

Ok.  
Let's go.

No truck unless I break the garage lock... I guess I'm walking.

* * *

Chloe found Frank's RV parked at the southern edge of the junkyard.

She hadn't seen anyone else around. They were alone.

"Hey... Frank!"  
Walk up to the RV and knock.  
I can still see the bloodstain from when Damon stabbed him. Dried now.

No answer.

"Hey Frank... you in there?"  
No answer. No barking. No sound from inside.

She tried the handle of the door.  
It swung open. Unlocked.

The inside of the RV was dark but not pitch black. Weak sunlight snuck in through the dirty windows.  
A chill went down her spine and her heartbeat picked up.

"Frank?" She called softly.  
No answer. Just the rustle of nearby trees.  
A long way off, the calls of a few birds.

It's probably dangerous to look around Frank's RV without him here. Fuck it. I need to know.

Chloe stepped inside.  
What am I looking for?  
Anything to do with Max or the Ambers.

The inside of the RV was still a mess.

Dog food, beans, dishes, weed...  
Bills for a... retirement home?  
A small envelope of money.  
Posters and torn newspapers... nothing about Emma.  
That picture from yesterday was gone.

Junk food wrappers and old pizza boxes. A stack of old newspapers from a couple years ago.

Music albums. A laptop locked with a password. A small working desk.

Chloe opened the drawer of the desk. What are these? A series of letters?  
I never thought of Frank as the letter writing type.

Chloe opened the first...

* * *

Mr Amber,

I appreciate everything you've done for me but I cannot testify. You know what would happen to me if I ever appeared in court.

* * *

Appeared in court? Testify?  
Chloe flipped open the next letter.

* * *

Mr Bowers,

You know I can't force you but I implore you to please reconsider. My daughter's loss must not go without justice. We may be saving more lives in the future by locking him up.  
I promise I will do everything to protect you and your family from harm. I have a great deal of power in this situation but I cannot act alone.

* * *

Frank must have known something about what happened to Emma.  
A lack of evidence meant no sentence for Ryan. If Frank had testified... whatever he knew... would Ryan have been locked up?  
But Frank had been to scared?

Chloe heard a creak of footsteps outside.  
Shit!

Before she could close the drawer, Frank appeared in the doorway of the RV.  
His mouth creased in a frown.

"Price, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey... Frank..."  
Chloe tried not to look to obviously guilty.

"I was just here to return your money."

Frank eyed her suspiciously.  
"Which is why you're snooping around my RV?"  
"I was just looking for you. I got your money. Here."

Chloe pulled the money out of her back pocket and placed it down on the desk.  
"Look man... there it is... we cool?"

Frank's eyes traveled from the money to the letters and the open drawer of the writing desk.  
"Why the hell were you looking through my shit?"

Uhhh...  
"Look man... please don't freak out. I was just looking for..."  
Frank's growl cut her off.

"You steal my money, you snoop through my shit. You've got a lot of nerve Price."

Chloe back peddled as Frank advanced on her.  
"Hey there's your money. We're cool right? Just take your money and forget I was ever here."

Frank's knife gleamed in the darkness of the RV as he pulled it out of a pocket. He kept it pointed at the floor. Not menacing Chloe. Not yet.

"We're not cool. You tell me what game you're running on me right now. Why the hell were you searching through my desk?"  
"Look man I was just..."

Frank pointed a finger at her.  
"Don't lie to me Price. I'm out of patience with you and your drama."

There was a sharp click of a gun's hammer being pulled back.  
"Step away from the girl Frank."

James Amber stood in the doorway of the RV, holding a gun aimed squarely between Frank's shoulder blades.

Frank hissed and turned warily to face James.  
"Why the fuck are you here?"  
"I'm here for the girl Bowers. I appreciate everything you've done for me... but I won't let you hurt her."

James' face hardened.  
"Drop the knife. Now."  
Frank's face twisted in anger but his fingers relaxed on the knife. It made a soft clinking sound as it hit the floor.

"Sit down there." James gestured to the chair with his gun.  
Frank sat. Glaring.

"Come here Chloe."

Walking to James put her uncomfortably close to Frank in the close confines of the RV. Frank didn't try anything.

James gestured to Chloe with his free hand.  
"Chloe, we need to leave. Go. I'll follow."  
Ok... guess we're getting the fuck out of here now.

Chloe retreated as James kept his gun trained on Frank.

Had no idea James knows how to use a gun. He sure looks like he's not fucking around though.

Back outside.  
James joined her keeping the gun by his side.

"Mr. Amber... what the hell is this all about?"  
"Wait until we're in the car."  
"What about Frank? You're just going to leave him there?"

James clenched his jaw.  
"I'll deal with him later. Follow me."

He led Chloe to his car and gestured for her to get in.

"Mr. Amber, what's going on?"

James looked grim.  
"I'm looking for Rachel. Frank has been... helpful to me in the past. I was hoping he would know something."

He turned in the seat to face.  
"Chloe... I need your help even more... Rachel has been missing for two days. I think something horrible has happened to her and I need you to help me find her."

Rachel's phone has been off this whole time.  
And now she goes missing after I tell her the truth about her dad.

So not good.  
God Rach, I hope you're ok.

* * *

 _Sorry for the long delay between chapters!  
_ _I wanted to post a longer chapter this time since I thought that if I ended right as Max ditches Chloe, everyone would say "fuck this story" and bail.  
_ _I totally get it... and I promise I'll bring them together soon!_

 _Also I didn't want to add any notes to last chapter because I didn't want to kill the mood of revealing Emma's killer but... I was super excited to post that chapter!  
That's one of the main twists that I had planned pretty much from the beginning and I was so nervous about sharing since it's a main storyline of my own creation._

 _It feels like one thing for me to draw on characters that everyone loves from the LIS universe but introducing my own and my own major plot twists and trying to make it all feel like it all belongs together has been the biggest challenge of all._

 _A bit of a spoiler but I know that LIS ends badly a lot... this will have a positive ending. Though the characters will have some more dark shit to go through before they end up ok._

 _Also wanted to say thank you for all the awesome feedback! Everyone in this community inspires me to keep working hard to improve.  
Hope you enjoy :)_

Update / tune up: I didn't change a whole lot. These scenes feel like they flow together pretty well. No glaring transition holes when I read it back.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, just want to say potential trigger warning up ahead - this and the next few chapters will have some serious rough parts. I promise the story will have a happy ending though :)_

* * *

James watched Chloe with worried eyes.  
Deep breath. Collect myself.

Rachel is missing... it doesn't have to mean that anything horrible happened to her.  
She could have just run off to LA like we'd planned.

Honestly after everything that has happened...  
I wouldn't blame her.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

James frowned.  
"The evening of 22nd - two days ago."

Right... right after I visited her.  
When she told me to forget all about her.  
She was so upset.

"Is any of her stuff gone or anything?"

James shook his head.  
"No... I've looked through her room. Nothing was disturbed."

That's not good.  
"I don't think Rachel would leave without at least taking some clothes."

James nodded.  
He looks so tired.

After losing Emma... how many nightmares must he have about losing Rachel?

"Did she say anything to anyone? Any clues about where she might be going?"

James wiped a hand over his eyes.  
"She seemed really upset. I tried to ask her if anything had happened but she refused to talk to me. She said she was going out... and then she never came back."

Ache.  
My poor Rach. You didn't deserve all of this.  
I wish I had done more for you... but god I don't know what I could have done.

Rachel has been so lost ever since I told her about her dad.

Chloe looked out the window and realized that James was driving towards her house.

"You live a few blocks up this street, right?"  
"Yeah." Chloe nodded.

What more could I have done for Rachel?

"Is it alright if I drop you off at your house? I need to go speak with the police again... and figure out what to do with Frank."

Home isn't exactly my favorite place... but on the other hand, I'm freaking exhausted. If I could sleep right now, that would be the best.  
"Yeah it's alright."

James pulled up outside of the house.

"Chloe, Rachel isn't answering any of my texts or calls...  
If she contacts you, could you get in touch with me right away?"

He handed her a simple blank business card with his phone number.

"I will."

"Thank you Chloe... if I lose her..."  
James' lips thinned.

"I need to go. Please let me know if you come up with anything else. Please."

"I will... thanks, Mr. Amber."  
"Thank you... Chloe."

Get out of the car and face the house.

What more could I do...  
Pull out my phone.

* * *

(New message)  
To: Steph Gingrich.  
Hey Steph have you seen Rachel? Her dad says she's missing.

Steph: I was actually just about to text you. She's been missing from school. I assumed she was ditching with you.

Chloe Price: No... has anyone else seen her?

Steph: Not that I know of. Nothing on her Facebook or anything. I checked. Somethings up with her?

Chloe Price: Yeah. Lmk if you hear anything. Worried about her.

* * *

What else could I try?

(Call - Rachel Amber)

"Hey this is Rachel! You've reached my voicemail. Have an awesome day!"  
(Hang up)

Same as this morning.

What else could I try? If no one else has seen her... I guess I just have to wait until she contacts me.

Fuck... I'm so exhausted... how much sleep have I missed over the last few days? When was the last time I ate? Had a shower?

I don't know what more I can do for Rachel or Max right now.  
I know they're both in trouble...  
Can't think straight...

Blurrily make my way upstairs.  
Lucky this time.  
No parents to give me any shit.  
Fall into bed fully clothed.

Fuckin sleep. Thank god.  
Please let them both be ok when I wake up.

* * *

Dream.

"Rest sweetheart."

William put a warm hand on Chloe's shoulder.  
"It'll be ok... you're not alone."

* * *

Bzzzzt!  
Bzzzzt!  
Bzzzzt!

Chloe's phone buzzed and she was awake in a heartbeat, her nerves flaring.

Fumble for my phone in the dark.

Incoming call screen lights up the darkness of the room.

3:04 AM  
Caller: Rachel Amber

Oh god.  
(Accept)

"Rach!"  
Feeling scared and relieved. Head swimming.

An incoherent sound on the other end.  
Is that her?

"Rach?"  
Another incoherent sound.

What the hell? I think she's there?  
"H... Hello? Rachel?"

"..."  
A mumble. Sounded like her.  
A pause... then...

"C... Chloe?"  
Heart in my throat. Her voice.

"Chloe is that you?" Muzzy. Mumbled.  
Thank god she's here... but...

She does not sound ok at all.  
Sounds like she's been drugged.

"I'm here. Where are you?"  
A long pause...  
"I don't know... I guess I'm at a m-motel somewhere..."

A motel? She sounds really dizzy.  
Something really fucked is going on.

"Rachel what happened to you?"  
Another long pause.  
"Chloe I just called because... I... I miss you..."  
Heartbeat.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything..."

This is so wrong.  
"Rachel you have nothing to be sorry for. Where are you? I can come get you if you're not ok."

"No... I'm sorry Chloe."  
Fear tastes like copper in the back of my throat.

"What do you mean? Rachel please... please tell me where you are."

"I can't really... Chloe it's all to much... I don't deserve... It will be ok..."

Flutters of panic.  
"Rachel what happened to you?"

A mumble...  
Then...

"Chloe I took... a lot of pills... I... I don't know..."

Oh Fuck. She's killing herself.

"Rachel where are you? Please god tell me. I'll come pick you up. I'll do anything."

"Chloe I don't... I don't know if I deserve to be saved..."

That is not an acceptable outcome.  
"Rachel... please don't go into the dark... you are the most amazing loving intense passionate person I know and I love you and I can't imagine a world without you in it..."  
Tears tracing down my cheeks.  
"Meeting you was the best goddamn day of my life..."

A pause. A breath.  
"R-Really?"

"Yes Rach." Whispered. So true.  
"Don't go into the dark... stay with me... please..."  
Breathe in.

A little calmer. Determined.  
"You don't deserve it. You're amazing. You're wonderful and you're beautiful and I miss you so god damn much."

Rachel made a small sound of pain.  
"Chloe... I'm at the motel by the lighthouse. Room 300"  
Chloe's heart thrummed. I think I know where that is...

I'm coming to save your ass.

"Got it Rach. Don't go anywhere."  
"Chloe I'm so scared..."  
"Don't be. I'm on my way."  
Rachel made a pained sound.

"Rach... I'm going to hang up now. I'll be there soon."  
Rachel's voice was very small.  
"Ok. Thank you."

* * *

 _If you've ever felt this way or had a friend feel this way, you are not alone.  
There are people out there who care.  
And you are worth saving._


	13. Chapter 13

Adrenaline dancing in my veins.  
The next 30 minutes blur.

Calling James. Even at 3 in the morning, he answers his phone almost instantly.  
Tripping over my own words trying to tell him what's going on.

I'm so scared. He is to.

He gets it right away. He's calling 911.  
Rushing to get dressed. Being as quiet as possible.

How the fuck do I get there?

In the garage. Smash the garage door lock.  
Pop the front panel of my truck.

Twist the wires together... and the truck roars.  
I can hear David's voice yelling upstairs. I guess I woke him up.

I could give less of a fuck. David is a piece of shit.

Drive. Drive like demons are chasing me.

Pull up outside the motel. I miss the curb. Illegally parked. Fuck it.

Running and searching.  
Where the fuck is room 300.

Room 300 is locked. Hammer on the door. No answer.

Oh god.

Grab a deck chair and smash the window out.

Climb through the window.

Rachel is in my arms. She's collapsed on the floor.  
I think she's breathing but she won't open her eyes.

Shaking her. Screaming.

Rachel wake up. Please.  
Pick her up and slam the door open.

The ambulance is here. The EMTs take her from me.

James is here. He's pale and shaking but determined.

Not leaving her side.

Riding with her in the ambulance. Not letting go.

She's got a breathing mask on.  
Her hair is a mess.

She... She still looks beautiful.

Silently begging the EMTs to  
do...  
something.  
Save her life.  
Please.  
God.

* * *

Back at the same hospital when Rachel was stabbed.

Sitting in the waiting area. It's been 3 hours. No word.  
I'm not family... so I'm not allowed in the room yet.

It's 6 in the morning.

James walking toward me. He looks so exhausted. But he doesn't look heartbroken.

A firefly of hope in a sea of hopeless.  
We might have gotten here in time.

James puts a hand on my shoulder.  
His shoulders shake once.

"She's... going to be ok."

Thank god. All the energy of the last three hours leaves my body. I slump in my seat.

I'm not really religious... but thank you to anything bigger than me that was looking out for Rachel tonight.

I turn to James.  
I need to know...

"Mr Amber, I need to ask you something."  
James nodded tiredly. "What is it Chloe?"

I'm scared to ask. But I need to ask.  
"What... what happened to Emma? And... and why did you never tell me about her? After everything Rachel and I went through... I... I need to know."

James froze and his face registered shock and pain. Then he sighed.

For a second he just looked like a tired dad who's been through hell for his daughter.  
His two daughters...

"How did you find out about her?"

Chloe thought for a long moment.  
"I found a clue to her in Rachel's stuff. I looked online and I saw that one article about her getting killed. What happened with her... it's the reason Rachel is so fragile isn't it?"

James nodded.  
"Rachel blames herself for what happened to Emma. They were outside together right in front of our house when it happened."

Oh god.

"It's not her fault... but I don't think she can believe it... she was right there..."  
James stared at the floor.

"When we lost Emma, Rachel shut down for months. We thought her mind had broken. Any mention of her little sister would send her into a incoherent state. We took down all the pictures and never mentioned her again."

"God... that's horrible."  
James nodded. His expression heartbroken.

"Chloe I can't thank you enough for saving Rachel... "  
James' eyes shimmered.  
"I couldn't bare to lose another daughter."

Chloe felt an uncomfortable urge to comfort James.

I should hate you for being a murdering bastard... but...  
But.  
I don't think I can anymore.

"Ryan ran didn't he? After he... hit..." Chloe couldn't finish.

"Yes... and he took his family with him. Uprooted them all just to run from what he had done."  
James' lip twisted.

Ache. My poor Max. How badly must this have affected you...

"Max Caulfield was my best friend growing up... she left us and she never got in touch. I think Ryan was abusing her."

James shook his head.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know that. Rachel said there was someone in the back seat of the car... I wonder if it was his daughter... Max..."

Max in the car... while... oh my poor Max.  
I need to text her...

She must have been so traumatized.

A doctor appeared from down the hall.  
"Mr Amber, Rachel's awake. She wants to talk to you."

Rachel ok.

Thank you god.

"Wait here for just a minute Chloe. I'll come get you."

James stood up more slowly and turned to the doctor.  
"Thank you doctor. So much."  
He and the doctor disappeared into Rachel's room.

Ok. I really need to see Rachel... but I also really need to text Max too.

Pull out my phone. Think for a minute.

My last chance to be there for Max. I need to get this right.  
Really really right.

Fingers dancing over the phone's small keyboard.  
Sometimes when you text, the hardest words come easily.

* * *

Hey Max, it's me. One last time.

I understand if you don't feel like anyone could ever understand what you've gone through...  
but I don't think that's true.

It's not your fault. None of this is.  
I know you can't believe that right now.  
And that's ok...  
but I hope someday you can forgive yourself for all the horrible things that happened that weren't because of you.

I love you more than anything and I would do pretty much anything to keep you safe...  
But I can't make you talk to me. So if silence is really what you need, then I won't text you again.

I can still come to Seattle. These last few days have put more obstacles in my way than I ever thought possible...  
but I'm still fighting...  
And I'm still your best friend.  
Ready to drop everything and be pirates again.  
One last time.

I love you and I miss you,  
Chloe

(Send)


	14. Chapter 14

Push open the door.  
Rachel looks so small in the hospital bed.  
Vulnerable.  
But her eyes are bright.

She smiles when I walk in...  
And my heart melts.

Oh my god.  
Rush to her. Throw my arms around her.

I can feel her shaking against me. We're both crying.

I can't believe I'm holding you again.  
I thought I'd lost you.

James has discreetly left the room.  
It's just the two of us together.

Rachel snuggles close to my chest.  
Her tears are warm against my skin until they're caught by the fabric of my shirt.

A long heartbeat to hold her while the rest of the world falls away.

I love you Rachel... I'm so sorry I fucked this up. I almost killed you.

"Chloe?"  
Her voice is slightly muffled when she finally speaks.

"Chloe... I'm so sorry... I told you to leave. I was so fucking crazy."  
She squeezes me tight.

Rachel you are the best kind of crazy.  
But... I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should be sorry.

"It's ok... god Rach I'm so sorry... I didn't think about how much it would mess you up when I told you about you dad. I super fucked this up. I'm so fucking sorry."

Rachel shook her head. Her voice was stronger.  
"Not your fault. I think I would have done the same thing. It's not your fault that my dad is such a fucking coward. I'm glad you told me."  
Rachel clenched her fists in anger.

"A monster and a fucking coward... to scared to risk his daughter having a relationship he couldn't fucking control."

He's kept Rachel in a cage her whole life.  
And she's fucking breaking free.

Rachel's voice softened.  
"You got to meet my mom right?"

Sera. God that was so fucked up.

Take a deep breath. Rachel deserves to know the truth.  
"Yeah... I think she really wanted to meet you too... but Damon got her re-addicted and she couldn't believe she could get sober again. She told me to lie to you. I think she was scared she would hurt you if you found her. She didn't want you knowing about your dad."

Rachel snuggled closer for warmth.  
"That's so fucked up... I can't believe my fucking pathetic dad sent Damon to kill her. How did you find out what had happened?"

Chloe thought back to being trapped in James' office with that creeper Elliot.  
"It was when I broke into your dad's office. I found a phone which had texts from Damon. I tricked Damon into sending me a picture that showed me where Sera was and I went to confront him in the old mill. He knocked me out but Frank killed him before he could attack me. When I woke up, Sera explained everything. I tried to convince her to visit you but she was to scared of hurting you. Frank is ok by the way... he's not exactly happy with me but he's ok."

Rachel looked down.  
"Wow... you did all of that for me?"  
She paused for a breath.

"You are brave as fuck Chloe Price. I... I don't deserve someone as amazing as you... but I'm so god damn grateful."

Tip Rachel's chin up so her eyes meet mine.  
"Not true. I did all of that because of how amazing you are Rachel. You inspired me."  
Look down a little.

"You still inspire me."  
Chloe's heart missed a beat.

Rachel gently put a hand on Chloe's cheek and started to lean in.  
Alarm bells went off in Chloe's head and her breath froze.

Oh god... what?

Rachel's mouth slowly met Chloe's and suddenly the rest of the world didn't matter anymore.

The kiss deepened and flowed moving from a desperate need to gentle trembling and light.

When they broke apart, both girls had tiny flecks of tears in their eyes.

Rach...

The desire to tell Rachel out loud how much Chloe loved her felt like a lump in the back of her throat.

Fear pushed the words back down. Even after everything...

No. I can't right now.

Rachel's frown slowly returned.  
"Chloe... after everything with my dad, how do I face him again? He's the reason..."  
Rachel's voice died and she gestured at her hospital bed.

He's the reason you almost ended your life.

"Fuck your dad. He doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you for a daughter."

Rachel was quiet for a long minute.  
"Let's leave. Let's just get the fuck out of here and never come back. Like we planned. I can't live in this fucking shit hole another minute."

Rachel set up a little in the hospital bed.  
"Let's leave. Today."  
Her eyes were dancing with sparks.

I want to but...  
"Rachel... I really want to go... but there's one more thing I need to ask you first. I'm scared to ask though... it's kinda a lot."

Rachel squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"Chloe I'll tell you anything... I trust you."  
Chloe's heart missed a beat.

Take a deep breath. Ok here goes...

"Rachel... your dad told me about your little sister."

Rachel's eyes fell and she stiffened in Chloe's arms.  
"Yeah." She whispered. "What about her?"

Put a gentle hand on Rachel's hair.  
"I know about her."

Rachel nodded without looking up.

The big question  
"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Rachel looked up with tear streaked cheeks.

"Because I think what happened to her was my fucking fault."

Oh god Rach. So not true.  
"Rachel... you know that's not true right?"

She doesn't believe it though.

Rachel turned her eyes away in shame.  
"Sort of... I want to believe it but I can't. Chloe... that was the most horrible moment of my life. It plays in my head any time I'm not distracted by something else."

Oh Rach.

Chloe took a long breath to compose her thoughts. Her voice was very quiet when she spoke.

I know how this is.

"Rachel... when my dad died I used to blame myself. If only I had distracted him or gotten in the car with him or told him to be more careful... I still catch myself playing that day over and over again trying to figure out what I could have done differently. It's the most horrible day of my life... but I go back to it all the time."

Rachel nodded.  
"It wasn't my fault... driving is dangerous and accidents happen. It's the worst part of the world... that a little bad luck can take away something as amazing as a living, breathing person."

Rachel's eyes watered.  
"Yeah..."

She bit her bottom lip.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. Even after everything. I know I should have trusted you to understand."

Squeeze Rachel extra hard. Stroke her hair.  
"You don't need to apologize... I know ... And I am so fucking sorry."  
Rachel broke down crying.

"Chloe we were... just walking and laughing and she ran into the street and it all happened so fast. Then she was gone and that asshole looking over from his car. He saw me and then he just drove off like it didn't fucking matter."

Rachel sobbed into Chloe's chest.

Hold Rachel for a long minute.  
She's been through so much...  
Rock her slowly back and forth. Hold her gently. This pain has a purpose. It will heal with enough time.

If we're going to run away though, I need to tell Rachel the truth in case Max still needs me.  
We might need to go to Seattle.

"Rachel... I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just tell you... the guy who hit her... he's Max's dad. The same Max that I told you about who left. He's been hurting her. He's an alcoholic and a crazy addict too. I think Max knows what happened and she's super traumatized by it."

Chloe felt Rachel go rigid with tension.  
When she spoke, her voice was icy. Distant.  
"I saw someone in the back of the car. Someone young looking. I thought it was a girl but I wasn't sure. That must have been Max."

Chloe nodded.  
"I think it was. I think Max blames herself for what happened. Her dad probably abused her into not saying anything. I knew him when Max and I were friends. He could get... really scary when he had drunk too much. Angry and violent. He actually smashed a coffee table once in front of all of us and then the next day he was all smiles like nothing had ever happened."

Look at the floor.  
"I think that's why Max left and stopped talking to me. All of this. I think it killed her inside."

Rachel's eyes narrowed.  
"What a fucking monster. I wish he hadn't fucking run away. My dad would have put him away for life. We should find him."

Find him... and make him pay.

Chloe had never hated someone so badly that she wanted them dead.  
David had made her life a living hell but she never really felt like he deserved to die for his crimes.

This piece of shit though... Ryan had cost them all so much...  
And he seemed like he couldn't care less.

Without warning Chloe's pocket started buzzing snapping her out of her angry thoughts.

Bzzzt!  
Bzzzt!  
Bzzzt!

What the fuck? My phone?

Chloe fumbled it out without letting go of Rachel.

(Incoming Call)  
Max Caulfield

Oh god.  
Max you didn't give up on me.  
Chloe felt a firework of emotion go off in her chest.  
Max!  
She's actually calling me after everything. She might be ok.

Chloe's looked back up at Rachel. Rachel's eyes were wide staring at the phone screen with Max's name on it.  
"That's her isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if we can be there for her. I think she's in danger. Do you want to help her?"  
Rachel nodded fiercely.

Hell yes.

(Accept Call)  
"Max." Chloe filled her voice with all of the love and support she could.

Staring into Rachel's defiant eyes. She's silently giving all of her support to Max too.

"Chloe... I'm so sorry... I got so scared and I thought that no one could ever understand..."  
Max's voice was high pitched and frantic.

Speak gently. Try to calm Max down.  
"I know... it's not your fault angel. This has been the most horrible nightmare for you."

Max sucked in a breath.  
"Chloe... it's my mom... she's going to meet with him tomorrow. I keep begging her not to but she won't listen to me. It's like she's living in a fantasy world where all the horrible things he's done didn't happen. I think he's going to hurt her."  
Max took another deep breath.

She sounded like she was choking.  
"Chloe I'm really scared."

I look at Rachel and she stares back at me.

"We could go save her." I mouth silently to Rachel.  
Rachel nods and clenches a fist. Her eyes are dancing with fire.

Think for a second before I speak.  
"Max... I can still come visit you if you'd like. I want to see you. I need to see you... so badly."

Max made a small scared sound.  
"Ok." She whispered.

Then she seemed to break down.  
A sharp sob.  
"Oh god Chloe... I need you here so badly. I'm so sorry I freaked out before. I was just so sure you were going to hate me once you found out what had happened... what my dad did... I knew about it and he made me keep silent. He threatened to hurt my mom if I told anyone."

I look over at Rachel. She's shaking with anger.

This is the last time that fucking slime of a father ever hurts anyone again.

Rachel and I already know what we need to do.

"I'm coming for you Max. I'll leave as soon as I can. I should be there by tomorrow."  
"Thank you... thank you so much. I don't ... deserve you."

So not true.  
"No way Max. You deserve all the support in the fucking world."

Rachel squeezes my hand and nods.  
She and I are going to save Max. Not sure how yet... but we definitely will.

"I love you Chloe." Max's voice is all wobbly.

Chloe's heart missed a beat.  
"I love you too." Damn right I do.  
You're going to be ok even if I have to bend time and space to save you.

"Chloe I'm going to... go get ready for when you come. Can you text me every half an hour... to tell me where you are?"  
"Yes... I'll text you every damn five minutes."

Max hiccuped in a ghost of a laugh.  
"You'll be here soon right?"  
"Sooner than you can believe. Google says about five hours.

Max hiccups again. She sounds stronger than before.  
"Thank you."  
"You're worth it Max. I'll be there."

Max sighed longingly.  
"I don't want to hang up." Her tone is almost a playful whine.

"I know... me neither. I'll see you so soon ok?"  
"Chloe..."  
Long pause.  
"Thank you... for... for everything."  
"You're worth it Max. Love you. I'll see you soon ok?"  
Another sigh from Max.

"Love you too."

Click.  
And that ended the call.  
Ache.

Max I miss you so much.

"I'm coming with you."  
Chloe looked up from her phone to stare into Rachel's eyes.

"Do you feel up to this?"  
Chloe gestured at the hospital bed.  
"You maybe probably should rest for a little while."

Rachel's brows lowered in a defiant frown.  
"Fuck that."  
"I'm not going to let that fucker hurt another person... especially not his own daughter and your oldest friend."

Rachel's tone softened.  
"Please Chloe... I need to face him. He's the monster that haunted all of my nightmares ... I need to do this."  
She clenched her hand into a tight fist.

"Let's go... let's save your Max... and then we'll find a way to make Ryan pay."

Chloe nodded.  
But... uh...

"Uh... How will we get there? I'm pretty sure my truck got towed this morning after I parked on half the sidewalk. I don't even have the keys to it. My douchebag step dad still hasn't given them back."

Rachel's mouth stretched in a sly grin.  
"Something like this?"  
She unfurled her palm to display a ring of keys.

Chloe blinked in shock.  
"Where the hell did you get that?"

Rachel grinned wider.  
"Swiped them off my loser dad when he was busy pretending to be a worried father figure."

Rachel winked.  
"I haven't totally lost my touch."

God Rachel you kick so much ass.  
Fuck yes.

Chloe felt a little dizzy.  
"I can't believe we're actually doing this... we're leaving Arcadia Bay. You ready to go now?"

I'm so fucking ready.

Rachel stared Chloe right in the eye.  
"Yes. We're leaving. Now."

Let's fucking go.

* * *

 _Boooom. So absolutely over the fucking moon to finally post this chapter. This is what the story has been building towards since day one. All of the complex tangles with Rachel's sister and Frank and David taking Chloe's keys were all set up to get the story here where Rachel and Chloe could team up to go save Max._

 _I promise no more delays.  
A huge thank you to everyone who's stuck it out up to this point. We've all earned this._

 _It's fucking road trip time._


	15. Chapter 15

Sneak out of the hospital. Past James. Past the nurses.

It's difficult to avoid being spotted... but being with Rachel makes it feel effortless.

We're in James' rich ass car. I slide Rachel's key into the ignition and the car thrums to life.  
She grins wickedly at me from the passenger seat.

She's thrown her her heels over the dashboard like she's the queen of the fucking universe.

Fragile Rachel is gone.  
100% avenging angel Rachel is here.  
Fuck yeah.

We tear out of the hospital parking lot and head for the highway.  
It's a long drive...  
A little over five hours by Google's estimate.

I can't fucking believe that Rachel is coming with me to see Max.

I know that we've both been through hell the last few days... but I wouldn't change a damn thing that got us here.

We take turns texting Max.  
I talk Rachel into texting James too. I think he should know that we're at least ok.

We tell Max that Rachel is coming with me.  
I can tell Max is nervous about it... but I think she's also excited.

Max says that her mom is planning to meet with Ryan some time soon.  
She's scared... but she's being super brave about it.

We're driving as fast as we can to get there. She won't have to be alone.

...

We take a short stop at a gas station.  
Rachel doesn't know how to drive yet so it's been all me.

Rachel fills up the car while I buy us some snacks.  
Turns out Rachel may have "liberated" one of her dad's bottomless credit cards.  
I'm super glad she did. I didn't even think about money when we left.

We text Max pictures from every stop in our journey.  
She so can't wait to see us.

...

We've been driving along the coast for about an hour. It's beautiful here with a blinding white sun and few clouds.  
The highways are busy but traffic hasn't slowed us down too much.

We stopped at a fast food restaurant and Rachel is happily slurping on a milkshake.  
We pull up to a red light and I grab a handful of fries.  
Yum.

We stop again to make sure we're heading in the right direction. According to Rachel's smart phone, we're about two hours away.

Holy shit. I'm actually going to see Max. Am I ready for this? God I don't know.

Chloe Price: I think we're less than an hour away.  
Max Caulfield: OMG Chloe! I can't believe I actually get to see you!

Yeah... this has been a long time coming.

...

Max Caulfield: Chloe... My Mom is leaving to meet him now. I tried everything to make her stop. What should I do?

Rachel is holding my phone. She reads the message out loud.

Chloe Price: I don't know what else you can do. You know where she's meeting him right?

Max Caulfield: Yeah. I made her give me the address.

Chloe Price: We're about half an hour or less away. We'll be there really soon. 

* * *

Heart beating way too fast.  
Staring at a small girl who cut her brown hair way shorter than I remember.

Max stands on the steps of a tiny, cheap hotel. Wrapping her arms around herself and shivering.

She looks so small. Her face is more angular than I remember. She's intensely attractive in a shy kind of way.

Max is staring out at me through the protective cover of her bangs. Like she's not used to being seen.

I can't stop staring back at you.

Stumbling. At least I don't trip and fall on my face.

I go to wrap my arms around her...  
... and she leans away a little.

I back off and Max looks down in shame.  
"Sorry." She whispers. She hides behind her bangs and she won't look up at me.

The last time someone touched her. It left a mark.  
Oh Max.

I slowly reach out a hand and put it on her shoulder. She tries to hide a wince.  
I can feel her shivering underneath her light gray jacket.

"Hey... Max it's me..."  
Max nods jerkily.  
"We don't need to hug. It's ok."  
I back off a little.

She shakes her head.  
"No... it's not fair. I hate that I'm scared of everything."

Max stiffly raises her arms and, to my surprise, slowly wraps them around me.

She smells like wildflowers and honey.

Max doesn't say anything, she just snuggles up against me like I can protect her from the whole damn world.

I can feel her shaking slowly calm down. Her muscles relax as she finally feels safe for the first time in way to fucking long.  
We stay like this for what feels like forever.

I'm so much taller than she is. My tears are getting lost in her hair.  
Her tears are lost in my shirt.

Suddenly something about the world clicks into place. Rachel makes me feel high but...

Max makes me feel whole.

I didn't even realize how much I've been hating myself until now.

Hating myself for William's death.  
Hating myself for everything that's happened with mom.  
Hating myself for failing at school and hating myself for being different.

It's so much easier to see it in perspective now.  
I don't think Max would want me destroying myself for shit I can't change.

"Hey Max."  
"Mhm hmm?"  
"I really fucking missed your ass."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey pass the popcorn"  
Chloe grinned and passed the bag over to Rachel.

The three of them were stretched out on the floor of Max's tiny hotel room.

"So this is where your house is?"  
Chloe pointed towards the map on the laptop screen.

Max nodded. "It's about 20 minutes away from here if we drive. My dad has been there since we left. I think that's where my mom is meeting him."

Max looked shaky and worried. Her mom had left to see Ryan and hadn't returned.

"Do you have any way to contact her?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah her cell phone. She told me not to contact her unless it was important."

Rachel nodded.  
"She's in danger. That counts as important."

"Let's try it." Chloe started dialing. "I can do it."

Max nodded gratefully.

"Hi you've reached Vanessa. I can't answer the phone right. Leave a message! Beep!"

Chloe frowned. "Nothing."

"Should we call the police?"  
Max bit her lower lip.

"I'm not sure... what would we tell them?"

Rachel put a reassuring arm around Max.  
"Let's go to your house. Let's check if she's there. If she's not, we'll figure out what to do next."

Max looked down. "Ok. Let's go."

...

They all got into Rachel's car with Chloe at the wheel.

The drive to Max's house was tense. Rachel and Max sat together in the back of the car.  
Rachel murmuring soothingly to Max and rubbing her shoulder.

Max looked nervous but there was a sparkle of defiance in her eyes.

"Is that your house?" Chloe pointed.  
"Yes."

Max's house looked like it had once been beautiful. The yard was messy and the lawn was patched. Garbage had piled up in the driveway and bits of broken glass lay everywhere.  
A large red sign on the door read "NO SOLICITORS"

"A house built by demons with a devil inside." Chloe heard Rachel whisper.

Chloe stopped the car and reached out for Max. Gripping her hand softly.  
"You ready Max? We got this."

Max nodded jerkily. "I think so."

Chloe parked the car and they all got out and stared at the house.  
No sound but the occasional bird.

"Uhhh what now?" Rachel asked.  
"Do we knock?"

Max dug in her pocket.  
"I have a key."

"I'll go first." Chloe took the key and confidently walked up to the front door.

Chloe carefully inserted the key into the lock and turned quietly. The door clicked softly and opened without much sound.

Ugh.

The house smelled like shit.  
Stale beer. Vomit and unwashed carpets.

With the door open, they could hear distant sounds of someone shouting from deeper inside the house. A man's voice.

Another shouting voice. A woman's.

"She's here." Hissed Max. Her face was tense and she looked ready to run.

Reach out. Grip Max's hand. "We got this. You got this."  
Max nodded jerkily.

...

They advanced into the dark house and it swallowed them in an blanket of beer stench and clutter.  
Tables had been upended, wall paper torn, and food smashed on the floor.

Piles of beer cans and various other empty alcoholic beverages had been piled in corners and the carpet was stained with spilled drinks and worse.

"Jesus Max you had to live like this?" Rachel asked.

Max was shaking. "No this has gotten so much worse since we left."

The two voices were still yelling. Suddenly they were cut off by the loud sound of glass smashing on the floor.

"Mom!" Max cried.  
The girls started hurrying.  
Down the hall and to the left. Through the door and ...  
Oh god.

Ryan Caulfield was a huge barrel of a man with dark brown scraggly hair, an unwashed beard, and dark sunken eyes.  
His shirt was stained and his face was beet red from yelling.

At his feet was a crumpled form. Max's mom. She lay in a pile of broken glass.

The three girls froze and the sight of the hellish form of Ryan towering over them.  
His eyes glittered with rage and his arms bulged as his fists tightened into knots.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl giving Chloe enough to observe everything at once.  
Rachel's look of surprised horror.  
Max's look of abject terror and helplessness.

Max's mom breathing. She's alive for now thank god.

And Chloe watched as Max mastered her terror.  
A look of calm determination flowed across the young Caulfield's face and then with a shout she flew forward and slammed her fist into Ryan's jaw.

Watching a tiny thing like Max literally punch out a Devil took Chloe's breath away.  
Ryan was huge but he was also obviously intoxicated. His head wobbled from the punch and he slipped and fell hard on his back with a grunt of pain.

"Chloe quick... grab her mom!" Rachel shouted.  
Chloe grabbed the unconscious form of Vanessa and with Rachel's help, managed to drag her into a side room.  
Rachel turned and slammed the door shut. With a sharp click, she locked the door.  
"Help me!" Rachel shouted grabbed a chair and wedging it against the door.  
Max helped Rachel barricade the door while Chloe pulled her cell phone out.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?"  
"I need help! We're being attacked by a crazy drunk. He tried to kill a woman and he her knocked out."  
"Where are you located?"

"Fuck!" Chloe spat. "Max what's your address?"  
"Ummm." Max froze.  
Chloe handed Max the phone and Max nervously rattled off her house's address.

"Please hurry and bring an ambulance."  
Max paused to listen.  
"Ok. I'll stay on the line."

"Are they coming?" Asked Rachel.  
"5 minutes." Replied Max.

"Check on Vanessa. Is she breathing?"  
"Yes. She's still breathing. She's got a cut though. It's bleeding badly."

The door handle rattled and all three girls froze.

Oh god.

"Maaaaxxx!" Ryan's drunkenly slurred voice boiled with anger. "Max open this door!"

Max started shaking. She didn't reply though.

"Max god damn it open this door right now!" The door shook.

Max stood her ground and remained silent though she was shaking with terror.  
The door began to shudder as Ryan repeatedly slammed it from the other side.

Chloe and Rachel each took one of Max's hands. They stood together watching the door shudder and shake.

"I'm so sorry." Max said in a small voice.  
Tears were steaming down her face.  
"I'm so sorry I got you guys into this."

"Don't be sorry." Rachel replied. Her voice was grim.  
"We chose to be here. Whatever happens."  
Chloe nodded and squeezed Max's hand tight.

The door continued to shake and shudder. Then with a loud crack the lock broke and the door slammed inward smashing against a tall shelving unit that Rachel had put in the way.

"Help me!" Yelled Rachel and the three girls moved to push back against the barricade.

Ryan was too strong. He slammed the door open and managed to get a shoulder inside the gap before they could slam it closed. He muscled his way into the room and his voice exploded out in an alcohol infused roar.

"You fucking bitches!" He screamed as he stumbled towards Max's unconscious mother.

Max did not Move. Ryan towered over her and she refused to get out of his way. "Max don't make me hurt you." Ryan growled.  
Chloe could see where blood from a cut in Ryan's forehead was trickling into his eye. He kept blinking.

"You're not my father." Max was trembling even as she was being so brave. "You're just a monster."  
Ryan roared and slapped Max hard enough to send her reeling across the room.

"No!" Shouted Chloe. She and Rachel dove onto Ryan but he was just too strong. He slammed Rachel into the wall and a strong backhand sent Chloe flying into a corner.

She could only watch with her head ringing as Ryan bent down over Vanessa.  
"Stupid bitches think they can tell me what to do." Ryan was muttering to himself. "Get what they deserve."

Time did that weird slowly thing again and Chloe could count the seconds between her heartbeats.  
Rachel was moving slowly but her arm looked all wrong. Broken maybe?

Chloe could taste blood in the back of her mouth.

Vanessa out cold as Ryan loomed over her with murder in his eyes.

Max though... Max was on her feet and glaring at Ryan who hadn't noticed her.  
With a howl, tiny max threw herself on Ryan's back and toppled him over. She slammed punch after desperate punch into Ryan's skull.  
Ryan tried to fight back but the alcohol that filled his veins had dulled his senses too much and Max slammed his head into the floor with a loud crack.

Ryan lay still.

Panting and pale Max got up on wobbly feet and went to Chloe.  
"Oh god Chloe, your leg."  
Chloe looked down. Her left leg was a mass of blood.

Huh. Wonder when that happened.

Across the room from them, Rachel groaned and shifted slightly.  
"Holy shit Max." She wheezed. "That was amazing."  
Max was shaking from the adrenaline.  
"Yeah... I guess. Oh god. Rachel your arm."  
Rachel managed a pained grin.  
"I'll be alright. How's your mom?"  
Max hurried back to Vanessa and knelt down.  
"She's still breathing. I think she's ok."  
At Max's touch, Vanessa stirred slightly.

She's going to be ok.  
Holy shit we did it.

Now time to come down off this mountain of adrenaline.

...

The rest of the day was a blur of police reports, doctors, and hospital beds.

Rachel got a cast and a sling.  
Chloe got crutches and stitches and Max got treated for a broken hand.  
Apparently punching someone in the skull can really fuck your hand up.

SuperMax.

Ryan got locked the fuck up and a jail cell to sober up in. Chloe wondered if he even remembered anything that had happened.

Vanessa had been taken to a different wing of the hospital and the girls hadn't been allowed to see her yet.  
The doctors said that she would probably be ok and that she would wake up in the next few hours.

The girls got to share a hospital room with three beds and they sat quietly discussing everying.

"Do you think they'll lock Ryan up for good?"  
"I hope so." Chloe nodded.  
Max stayed silent looking distant.

"Hey Max..."  
"What?"  
"That was really fucking brave what you did. You know that right?"  
Max managed a small smile.  
"Yeah... I was so scared but I couldn't let him hurt anyone. I just did things without thinking about them."  
"My superMax." Chloe grinned.  
Max sighed.

"I hope my mom is alright. The doctors wouldn't say."  
"She'll be fine". Rachel squeezed Max's good hand with her hand that wasn't in a sling.

Chloe snuggled up closer to Max.  
"Max I wish I had known sooner. You were living in hell."  
Max looked down.  
"Yeah I know I should have told you... but it was... I was... I'm sorry I know it must not make sense."

"It's ok Max... I've been crazy myself in my own way. We all have our own shit."  
Rachel nodded.  
"I've got my own shit with my dad. Now that I think about it. My dad actually tried to kill my mom too."  
Max's eyes widened. "Really?"  
"Yeah... it's this whole long story... My dad was trying to protect me from my mom who he thought was dangerous. She's not but he doesn't understand that."  
Max nodded.

"Hey... thank you guys for being there for me." Max smiled.  
"I haven't had anyone I could trust in a long time."

I know how that feels.

Chloe could feel her eyes closing.  
Pain meds and adrenaline hangover.  
Safety.  
Max safe.  
Rachel safe.  
Sleep.

Thank fucking god for sleep.

* * *

 _So sorry for the huge delay in finishing this story! Been dealing with my own super intense shit and haven't felt like writing. I wanted to wait until my heart was really going to be in it.  
But I've been feeling way better overall and I really really wanted to return to this story and finish it up._

 _So I hope you super enjoy and I'm going to do a a chapter or two more to wrap up all the loose ends._

 _Thank you._


	17. Chapter 17

"Girls"

James stood up warily as the three girls entered his office.  
His friendly tone didn't match his stiff body language.

Chloe and Max spread out of on either side of Rachel locking gazes with James.

He moved forward carefully to embrace Rachel but she held up a hand and he paused with a frown.

He stared at Rachel's broken arm with a worried look.  
"Rachel... what happened?"

Rachel crossed her arm across her brace and said nothing.  
The three girls just stared at James.

James looked nervously between Max, Chloe, and his daughter,  
"Rachel? What is this about?"

Rachel said nothing. She just stared.  
"Rachel?" Asked James with a deeper frown.

Finally, Rachel hissed out a long held breath.  
"Dad."  
James crossed his arms. "Rachel, what is it?"

Rachel held her words for another long pause.  
"We know what you tried to do to Sera."  
Whispered quietly.

The words hung in the silence.  
James' ceiling fan made a quiet sound on every rotation.  
A bird made a distant call outside.

James licked his lips.

"Rachel... you must be confused... I would never do anything to hurt Sera. My only concern has been protecting you."  
Rachel clenched her fists but said nothing.  
She just stared.

James fidgeted nervously.  
"Rachel? Honey?"

Rachel still said nothing.

James' glance flicked between Max and Chloe.

"You're a liar." Rachel whispered.  
"What?" James' eyes darted back to Rachel at the sound of her voice.

"I said, you're a fucking lair!"  
Louder.

James rocked back as if she had slapped him in the face and then his eyes narrowed.

"Honey I'm sure you're confused. I would never lie to you."

"We saw what you did to her Mr Amber."  
Chloe's tone was firm and direct as she continued.

"We know you've been lying to Rachel.  
Sera was sober and you paid Damon Merrick to give her a dose of fucking heroin.  
Got her re-addicted."

James' face reddened and he turned himself to face Chloe with a dangerous look in his eye.

"That is an outrageous accusation I will not tolerate. Be careful of your words Ms Price."

Without any warning, Rachel took two firm steps forward and slapped James across the cheek using her unbroken right hand.  
It wasn't a gentle slap either and James staggered a bit from the blow.

The color drained from his face.  
With a soft sound of discomfort, he walked around his desk and gingerly sat down in his chair.

"Chloe?" He asked quietly. He was looking down. Not at any of them.  
"Was that you who broke into my office?"

Chloe and Rachel exchanged a glance.  
"Yes."

"You took my phone and the money? You burned the evidence?"  
Chloe nodded and James sighed.

"You know that's breaking and entering right?"

Chloe faced him calmly.  
"You've done worse."

James nodded slowly.  
"What happened next?"

Chloe paused for a second.  
"I saved Sera from Damon."  
James looked surprised.

"Just like that? Was Rachel with you?"  
Rachel shook her head.  
"I was still in the hospital."

James sighed with a look of relief.

"What happened to Sera?"

"She's alive. No thanks to you. She's back on heroin though.  
Your plan worked. She doesn't want to let Rachel see her like that.  
She wanted me to lie to Rachel and pretend everything was ok and say I couldn't find her."

Chloe looked down in shame.  
"I'm sorry Rach. Maybe I should have lied like she asked."

Rachel shook her head jerkily.  
"No." She whispered. "I'm glad I know. Better to know than live with a lair."

She glared at her father.

James looked between them.  
"And who is this?" He pointed at Max. "I'm assuming she was in on this scheme?"

"Dad...". Rachel said softly. "This is Max Caulfield."

James' eyes flew wide in recognition and his hand spasmed on his desk.

"Yes dad, that Caulfield." Rachel said quietly. "We helped her escape from her dad."

"Ryan." whispered James.  
Rachel nodded.

"Rachel... I already lost one daughter to a monster. Your mother... you don't know what the drugs made her do. What she did to you. You don't remember but I do."  
His voice was pleading.

"Dad. No." Rachel was shaking her head.  
"I don't care what you thought you were doing. It was... wrong... and you're going to make it right."

James' eyes narrowed. "How?"

Chloe stepped forward and slapped a brochure down on James' desk.  
James eyed it warily.  
"A recovery clinic?" He asked.  
"For Sera. You're going to pay for her treatment."  
James tensed. "And what if she won't go?"

"She'll go for me." Rachel replied with a small smile.  
"I'm sure of it."  
James nodded thoughtfully.

Chloe braced herself.  
"One more thing. You're going to pay to help Max move back to Arcadia bay."

James' gaze moved from Rachel to Max.  
His eyes were full of hurt and rage.  
"I don't want the Caulfields anywhere near Arcadia Bay." He whispered.

"It's not the Caulfields... just Max."  
Max nodded without saying anything.  
"Max didn't do anything. It was all her dad and he's probably going to jail soon."

"What about her mother?" James asked.

Max looked down at the floor and said nothing.  
"Her mom said she wanted to stay." Chloe's tone was clipped.

James this is none of your business.  
Please don't ask.

James steepled his fingers on his desk.  
"So you want me to give away a bunch of money to help people I detest?  
What if I refuse?"

I knew he'd say that. Fucker.  
"Then we go to the cops and tell them what you did." Rachel said flatly.

"Blackmail." James said it slowly with a small sneer in his voice.  
Chloe wanted to punch him.

"You did this dad. You need to make it right."  
Rachel met James' sneering tone with her best take no shit voice.  
"You don't get to keep hurting people. You make this right and then you never talk to Sera again."

James sighed and seemed to deflate a little.  
Seem of the arrogant politician left his voice.  
"I don't suppose I have much choice. Very well. I'll do as you ask but let this be the end of this and never bring it up again.

Rachel shook her head.  
"It doesn't work like that dad. I won't ever forget what you did. You may be my dad but your always going to be a horrible human being to me."

James nodded sadly and for once his tone sounded almost human.  
"I suppose I've earned that."

* * *

The waves of Arcadia Bay washed gently ashore and tickled the tips of Chloe's feet.

She and Rachel sat together feet in the sand.  
"So what the hell happens now?" Asked Rachel.

Chloe looked out across the bay.

"Max is gathering her things back home.  
She'll move out here in a few weeks.  
James gave her enough to cover a small apartment until she can find something better.  
She told me she's already looking at school options.  
She promised she'll apply to Blackwell though she's not sure she can get in."

Rachel nodded.  
"How's her mom?"

Chloe had a brief flashback to the crumpled form of Max's mother at the feet of Ryan.  
She shuddered.

"She's going to be ok.  
Mild concussion but nothing serious. She wants to stay though.  
She wants to try and help Ryan."

Rachel's brow furrowed.  
"Help him? What the hell?"

Chloe shook her head.  
"I don't understand it either. I don't think she's thinking clearly still.  
I think all that time with Ryan made her crazy."

"What's Max going to do about it?"

"I think Max is still too freaked out by either of her parents to worry about them.  
Don't talk about them in front of her it sends her into a panic attack."

Rachel winced.  
"Poor thing. I'd invite her to stay with me if my dad wasn't so crazy."

Chloe snorted.

"Yeah no shit. Except we've got him by the balls now.  
If he tries anything we can go to the cops and then he's totally fucked."

Rachel grinned briefly but it was replaced by a thoughtful look.

"Chloe... were you and Max ever a thing? Like did you guys ever get together?"

Chloe shook her head.  
"We were pretty young when she left. She was my best friend and like a sister to me.  
I don't know if she's even into girls."

Chloe shrugged sheepishly.  
"She's really special to me but she's been through a hell of a lot. I don't know if she's even the same person I knew as a kid. So much happened to her."

Rachel nodded.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to be nosy.  
I know we never really talked about... you know... but I saw you looking at her and I started to wonder."

Chloe shook her head.  
"I don't know Rach... maybe let's take this one day at a time ok? All this has me pretty shook and I guess I just really need my best friends Max and Rachel without worrying about any of that other stuff. Is that ok or do you need something more definite?"

Rachel squeezed Chloe's hand.  
"I totally understand. I really need you guys too right now without all the extra pressure."

They sat together and watched the waves roll in.  
Suddenly, Rachel rolled on her side and gave Chloe a devilish grin.

"Can we maybe sorta be best friends with a little extra benefits on the side though?"  
Chloe barked out a laugh of unexpected delight.

She looked down to see Rachel grinning up at her with a sly smile.  
Chloe made a show of thinking carefully.

"Maaaybeee" She said with her own devilish grin.

The End.

* * *

 _The End! Wow I felt like this story would never get done! I'm such a slow writer :?_

 _I might go back and write an epilogue talking more about Max's new life in Arcadia Bay. Let me know if I should!_

 _If you're interested here's some notes I made as I was coming up with the story as well as the outline:_

 _(My dark side)_

 _Rachel breaks Chloe's heart._  
 _She texts ppls - and no one responds_  
 _She texts max - who texts back_

 _Chloe flies to Cali where Rachel has relatives and has passed out._  
 _She eventually breaks up with Rachel and ends up with Max._

 _I think I want Rachel to cold shoulder Chloe for a while - and then travel somewhere - come back and make up_

 _So do I want Chloe to end up with Max or Rachel?_  
 _I want lots of texting! And I really do want Max and Chloe to end up together!_

 _So then what should Chloe and Rachel's_  
 _relationship be?_  
 _Well I think Max should wingwoman Chloe and then eventually Chloe and Rachel break up as Rachel goes off the deep end?_

 _There needs to be a new Frank storyline_  
 _As well as a reason for Chloe to go back to Blackwell and run into Rachel_

 _Rachel had a younger half-sister named Emma Amber who was killed by Max's dad. Max's dad was dealing with Frank she saw him stab Frank. She threatened to tell the police so he shot her and buried the body. Frank saw the whole thing and tried to stop him but he couldn't._

 _There was a witness though- Frank , he didn't want to go in court - but he told Rachel's dad who got angry and tried to prosecute - it didn't go through because Frank was to scared to testify in court but Max's dad came under investigation._

 _He was fired and fled with his family because Rachel's dad was still after him._

 _Max saw her dad toss the body off the edge of the cliff - over by the lighthouse._

 _Also Max's mom is trying to get away from her dad - but it's hard. He has a lot of fincanciel control and she's in deep denial / acting disfunctuonal._

 _Should Max visit Chloe?_

 _What should happen next?_

 _And here's the outline for the final story. I followed it pretty closely:  
_  
 _My dark side outline 2:_

 _Day 1 5/21/10_  
 _-Rachel ditches Chloe_  
 _-Chloe goes home and texts max_

 _Day 2 5/22/10_  
 _-max responds_  
 _-Chloe argues with her mom_  
 _-Chloe visits Rachel to say goodbye_  
 _-texts with Max_  
 _-Chloe sneaks into Blackwell to grab her emergency escape stash that she started building with Rachel._  
 _It contains Frank's money and everything else. Clothes, weed, cigs, money, Rachel's spare credit card, fake ID, and some candy bars. As well as the photo album._  
 _Wells spots her_

 _Switch out for Mom waking her up?_  
 _Day 3:_  
 _-she's at Blackwell because of Wells_  
 _-they take her car keys_  
 _-she begs her mom - but she sides with David_  
 _Chloe shoves him and Frank drops his wallet... which shows a picture of Emma._  
 _Frank threatens to kill her and screams at her to never ask about Emma. but Rachel intervenes... then she walks out on Chloe_

 _"Chloe I can't... I'm so sorry... you should just forget about me..."_

 _Day 4:_  
 _Chloe gets up and googles Emma Amber... and finds out... some things_  
 _She texts Max..._  
 _-max texts Chloe saying: you should forget all about me (after giving away that she knows about the girl)_  
 _Chloe sneaks into Frank's trailer... and finds a letter from Frank to Rachel apologizing that he can't go through with testifying_  
 _Frank Catches her... and tries to kill her but Rachel's dad intervenes_  
 _"I appreciate everything you've done for me Bowers but I'm not letting you hurt the girl._  
 _Rachel is missing and we need to find her_

 _Day 5:_  
 _Chloe gets a call from Rachel at 7:23 in the morning... it's fuzzy and confused_  
 _Rachel has drugged herself and she tells Chloe where she's staying._

 _They rush her to the hospital._

 _Chloe demands the Rachel's dad tell everything... and he does..._  
 _Chloe learns that Max was involved in the crash._

 _James is called back into the hospital room. "Mr Amber... we need to talk."_

 _Chloe texts Max - "I know it's not your fault."_

 _Rachel wakes up -_  
 _Chloe and Rachel hug._  
 _They both apologize._

 _How do I go from Rachel is fragile to Rachel talking to Chloe about Emma_

 _Max calls back and tells her everything._  
 _"Chloe I need your help... my mom is going to meet with him tonight."_

 _Rachel has stolen her dad's keys - and they drive to Seattle together._  
 _Rachel also has her credit card._

 _Chloe reunites with Max in her hotel room._  
 _Her mom is out meeting with her dad. Then her mom doesn't come back._  
 _Max knows where her mom is going ... she begged her for the info._

 _What should happen here?_  
 _Chloe and Max hug._

 _Rachel "sizes down" for Max_

 _They're in Rachel's car and they drive to the hotel._

 _The events in the hotel room happen..._  
 _Max is to scared to go back up into the hotel room. But they face Max's dad together._  
 _and they save Max's mom._

 _Day 7:_  
 _They all go back to Arcadia Bay to confront Rachel's dad._  
 _On the drive back, the talk and heal._  
 _They blackmail him into agreeing to pay for Sera's rehab._

 _Aaand that's it! I hope you really liked the story! I've super enjoyed all the great comments and feedback ^^  
Thanks so much guys!_

 _Not sure if I'll do another one any time soon. Maybe if enough people ask for a what happens next kind of story ;)_


End file.
